Follow You
by Whitlock Musket
Summary: Bella has had enough experience with vampires for a lifetime. But after being saved by a mysterious, crimson-eyed man, she finds herself on a journey she never expected. Bella/Garrett. M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Writing's on the Wall

**Hi everyone. Thanks for clicking on this story. I have thinking about a Bella/Garrett story for awhile now and am excited to finally have the first chapter up. The chapter name comes from the song I felt fit the chapter.**

**Special thanks to Little Miss Mionie and Adt216 who Beta'd this chapter. **

**And we all know by now, I don't own anything Twilight related. This applies for all future chapters as well.**

**Just a quick note if you're reading my other story, Searching to Forget. Don't worry, I am still writing that one. I have a new job and have been busy but since I had some of this story written I wanted to start putting it up.**

Bella Swan closed the front door to her house, carrying her map and a backpack. Supplied with water and a first aid kit, she set out in search of a place she once knew well. Their meadow.

She knew that her father would be upset that she was venturing into the woods on her own, but that just meant she would have to return home before he did. Now was as good a time as any, and she was feeling especially motivated today.

Bella and her best friend Jacob had been working together to find her meadow. But she had just come to the realization that he wanted nothing to do with her. She had been calling him for weeks only to hear he was too sick to talk. Yet earlier today, she found out he was actually out with other friends and not sick at all.

Two weeks ago, everything was fine. It was only two weeks ago that their biggest problem was Jacob wanting more than Bella could offer. But Jacob had said he was content to be her friend and wait. What could have changed so much in two weeks that he would completely abandon her?

The answer was obvious to Bella. He had come to his senses and realized she was not worth waiting around for. He would never be able to get through to her; it was better he realized it now.

So now she was left on her own to track down the place that once held so much power over her. But somehow she knew she would be able to manage alone with this newfound sense of urgency.

And manage she did. Quicker than even she expected, she was standing at the opening of the meadow. Instantly she was flooded with images of the first time she saw Edward sparkle in the sun, as clear as if was yesterday.

The meadow was still beautiful, of course. The flowers had not returned, but everything else remained green and picturesque; although the reason for the real beauty of the setting was long gone Bella.

The weight of this moment, finally receiving her closure, brought Bella to her knees. Edward was gone; the Cullens were gone. It had been magical, much like this place, but now it was in the past.

Instinctively, she grabbed at the place in her chest where her gaping hole was positioned. She was surprised to find, however, that this moment did not tear at her hole or rip her open at the seams.

This was her acceptance.

Bella remained there, on her knees in the middle of an empty field, for a long time. The sun was lower in the sky. People on the other side of the woods went about their daily lives. Yet there she remained, unmoving.

She wasn't sure whether to run as far from this place as she could or to curl up onto the floor of the meadow, pretending everything was a dream.

Bella never made either of those moves in the end. Someone approached her from the opposite side of the meadow, just behind the trees. She had to strain her eyes to make out the person, rather the vampire, heading in her direction.

Just as she had been inundated with images of a shining Edward, a new memory rushed to her mind. It was so vivid that it might as well have been taking place at that moment. A thunderstorm, a baseball game.

Laurent.

He approached her slowly, signaling it was in fact not a dream at all. Despite the fact that she should have been afraid, Bella slowly advanced towards him too. He had been with the Denalis in Alaska, that much she knew. Maybe he brought word from the Cullens.

Somewhere deep inside her Bella knew this wasn't the case. Why would they send him of all people? But then again, maybe they would send him since he was not as close to her as the others. She tried to convince herself that this was what was happening, that he was watching her from afar for her protection.

"Bella. How nice to see you." He smiled at her, and she even willed herself to believe her lies, if only for a brief second. But then she caught sight of his eyes-his blood-fueled, red eyes.

Bella became very aware of the fact that she was in danger and immediately tried to think of a way out of the situation. The Denalis were vegetarians; she knew this much. Maybe he had slipped. Either way, she needed to get away from here as quickly as possible.

Maybe Laurent didn't realize the Cullens were gone. This was probably the only chance she had.

"How nice to see you too, Laurent. I know the Cullens, especially Carlisle, will be happy that you have come to visit us."

He laughed, a little too menacingly for Bella's liking. He didn't buy it. For a second she thought she saw Edward's face, trying to convince her to lie her way out of the situation. But she shook it off immediately, knowing she was alone.

"Oh, sweet Bella." He flashed her that smile again as he continued to step forward. "You have to know that I'm smarter than that. I know the Cullens have left the area."

Bella was a bad liar. She was very aware of this fact. Right now she had to try though. She was pushed by thoughts of her father, of Jake.

In that moment something snapped into place for Bella. Though she had been acting like the living dead lately, she instantly knew that she didn't want to die. And now that she suddenly had the life infused back into her, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh, well, they'll be back. They're just on a hunting trip, but they aren't far. I'm actually on my way over there soon." She didn't know what she would do if he wanted to follow her there, but she had to get out of the meadow and put some doubt in his mind.

Laurent continued to smile that devilish smile. He was standing right in front of her, and ran his icy finger down the length of her arm. "Somehow, I just don't believe you. I don't know why the Cullens have left you, something so seemingly precious, behind. But I guess that's my gain isn't it?

"Victoria will not be happy that I'm going to kill you, but I don't think I can help myself."

"Victoria?" Bella asked as images of fiery hair flashed before her eyes.

"Yes, she sent me to look in on you."

Realization dawned on Bella. Victoria wanted revenge for James. But she would likely never get it because Laurent was going to kill her first.

She had to keep him talking. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh, ma chérie, we both know you're smarter than that." Laurent had evidently enough of talking, and before Bella saw his movement he was holding her by her arms, her feet dangling slightly. Bella knew she would have bruises in the shape of his hands, but they probably wouldn't even have time to form.

Bella did not resign herself to death just yet, though. She was going to fight until the very end. But what did she have to fight a vampire with? Words obviously weren't working.

Although she knew it was futile, Bella flailed in his iron-tight grip. She writhed as much as possible, to no avail.

Bella brought back her leg back and kicked his knee as hard as she was able in an attempt to throw him off balance. This only caused her to cry out in pain as she felt each of her toes break. Laurent only laughed at the absurd human trying to fight off a vampire.

Bella still wasn't ready to roll over just yet though. She racked her brain, thinking back to the basic self-defence lessons given to her by her father. She knew from her experience with James that pepper-spray didn't work, not that hers was within reach. This led her to another idea.

Vampires' bodies might be solid as a rock, but she had a feeling their eyes weren't. She reached up, pretending to scratch at his face and Laurent continued to laugh. But then she shoved her finger into his eye, gouging it as hard as she could.

This was enough to stun him momentarily, and Bella fell to the ground as he reached to his face. She took the opportunity and tried to run, despite the pain in her foot. She actually made it about twenty feet before she tripped over a root, landing face first onto a rock.

Bella reached up to the gash that resulted on her forehead. She tried not to think about the blood running down her face, turning her into food on a silver platter. She couldn't afford to pass out now.

Laurent was not detained very long, and he was quickly in front of her again. Still lying on the ground, she gave it one last attempt even though she was certain it wouldn't do any good.

"The Cullens will avenge me. They love me, and they won't forget this. You will regret this." Laurent laughed at her attempt and went in for the kill. Bella closed her eyes and braced for impact.

But it never came.

She kept her eyes shut tight for a full minute before opening them to see Laurent now standing several feel away from her, watching another vampire approach.

Someone had come to save her?

No. The idea was preposterous. Who would come for her?

This other vampire was good-looking, even by vampire standards. His sandy-blond hair fell shaggily into his face. Though it was not enough to completely hide his crimson eyes which were boring into Laurent.

It was obvious to Bella that the two vampires in front of her must be fighting over who would get to drain her. It didn't matter; she didn't stand a chance either way. A piece of her hoped it would be the stranger though, allowing her as much distance as possible from the people who were once her family.

Though she figured she was a goner either way, she decided to use this distraction to try to get away. She was slow, and still bleeding slightly, but she had to try.

Thus she began moving slowly in a backwards crab-walk.

It was clear to Bella that Laurent was afraid of this vampire. She could see some crescent shape marks on his body, sparkling in the sun. She recognized them since they mirrored her own on her forearm.

Laurent was clearly trying to calculate his next move, when the other vampire spoke. "I suggest you stand down. The girl is under my protection."

Several minutes later, Bella was still frozen in her position on the ground. She was too stunned by this mysterious vampire's words to continue her attempt at escape.

Why would this vampire who she never met want to protect her? Of course, he wanted her blood for himself.

Laurent was clearly trying to plan his own escape strategy, resorting to talking much like Bella had. "What is she to you?"

The other vampire did not make a move, but responded nonchalantly. "I am watching her on behalf of the Cullens who couldn't be here right now. I don't think they would be too happy to hear about you trying to drain her."

Bella, who was feeling weak from the combination of exertion, broken bones, and blood loss, wondered about this statement. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't find it in herself to believe that the Cullens were really looking out for her. She wished that the story this vampire was telling was true, but she had already accepted that they had left her behind and forgotten all about her.

As Bella suspected, this vampire had no idea what the Cullens would say. He was lying about being sent by them. In reality, this vampire owed a debt to Carlisle Cullen and saw this as his opportunity to repay.

Although Bella had her doubts, Laurent seemed to believe what he was being told. He knew that if this vampire was here on behalf of the Cullens, they would be after him in no time. His only choice was to get rid of the obstacle and take the girl as planned.

So he lunged at the other vampire, who easily sidestepped him. The two of them disappeared into a blur of motions too quick for Bella's vision to make sense of. One vampire would pin the other, but the tables would quickly turn. The fight continued for several minutes in this fashion.

It was not a fair fight. The other vampire was clearly more experienced than Laurent. Even so, Laurent had a few tricks of his own and was able to get his teeth into the other's arm.

The other vampire winced slightly and it was clear in his eyes that this was the last move Laurent would ever make. He was on Laurent in a second, removing his head from his shoulders which caused a loud ripping sound.

Before Bella even knew what was happening, the vampire flicked his lighter and dropped it onto Laurent's remains, which were laying in the very same spot she once laid with Edward.

She was stunned briefly, but then her instincts kicked in and she got up, working through the pain in her foot. Her body was telling her to run, but her mind was curious.

Again, she was not able to reach a decision before her eyes were drawn to the tree line. The vampire had already made out the furry creatures emerging from the woods.

There were five of them, and they were big, ranging in colour from brown to grey.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." It was barely a frustrated whisper that escaped Bella's lips, but the vampire heard it loud and clear. As if this day had not been intense enough, they were going to be attacked by some sort of animal.

Bella looked at the creatures, finally deciding they were wolves, but not like any she had seen before. And they were growling as they ran in the direction of her and the mysterious vampire.

**Please hit that review button and let me know what you think of the direction we're heading. I'd love to hear from you.**

**And you can find the banner to this story in my profile.**


	2. Silver and Cold

**Hi. Thank you everyone for your response to the first chapter! I began this story because I really wanted to see some Garrett/Bella, and I'm so happy others do too.**

**Check out my profile for the story banner, links to songs, etc. I have another announcement at the bottom too.**

As the wolf-like creatures made their way through the trees and into the meadow, the saviour vampire reluctantly moved backwards. He wasn't afraid of animals- hell he wasn't afraid of anything-but there was something strange about these beasts.

It was not in his nature to retreat, yet his feet betrayed him. Despite this, he watched on in awe. He was a curious being, and he couldn't help but be intrigued.

Bella, on the other hand, was stopped dead in her tracks. Thoughts of the recent animal attacks that had been taking place in the area had her frozen in fear.

She thought back to any animal survival tips she had ever heard. Was she supposed to run or play dead? Somehow she didn't think that either of those solutions applied to wolves, especially these ones.

But the wolves were not charging. If Bella didn't know any better, she would say they were eyeing up the situation.

They looked between Bella and the vampire, but the majority of their attention was focused on the vampire. Bella wondered if they were just confused about what he was.

Bella took the opportunity to slowly back away, much like the vampire was doing. But she stopped altogether when she caught the eye of a copper-haired wolf. Its eyes were so warm and familiar that she immediately felt safe and found herself heading towards them.

She knew that this wolf would never hurt her. She didn't know how she knew it, but she was completely sure of this fact. Bella was overcome by the desire to pet him and walked closer with an outstretched hand to display her passivity.

The vampire, who was already overtaken by inquisitiveness, cocked his head in the direction of the strange human. He found himself moving towards her at an excruciatingly slow human pace. Meanwhile, the wolves continued to move into the meadow, growling and ready to attack.

The next instant, Bella was scooped up by the vampire and they were sprinting from the meadow. She realized she was probably in danger, but all she could think of at that moment was how good it felt to be in his arms.

He wasn't used to carrying humans, and he held on a bit too tightly. Unlike the childish, piggyback hold that Edward used, he held her close to his chest. It was so different, yet so familiar.

She wondered why he didn't leave her to the wolves. He must have really wanted to protect his kill.

As they darted through the woods, the wolves pursued the pair. This only caused the vampire to pick up speed, causing Bella to feel overcome by nausea.

The journey continued for a few minutes until, thankfully, the vampire slowed his movements.

The vampire was not someone who feared anything. He was usually self-assured, even arrogant. But he knew that no normal wolf had the ability to keep up with vampires. Even if they could, no animal would willingly chase down a vampire.

So he weighed his options. He could keep running. This option held little merit, though. The wolves would catch up with him shortly anyway.

And while he could go on forever, he doubted this human could take much more. It had been a long time since he had been around a human who he wasn't using as a food source. He didn't remember much about the human body, but he had just saved her; it was pointless to run her to death now.

If he hadn't had her to consider, he never would have run in the first place. He was a fighter, not a runner. The idea of retreat was foreign to him. How had this fragile human girl caused him to do the unthinkable?

So he was left with two options; he could stay and wait for the wolves to come to him, or he could hunt them down.

The choice was an easy one for him. He quickly tightened his hold on the girl as he jumped into the nearest tree, placing her on a sturdy branch. He figured she would be safe there, unless these wolves could climb.

With that, he went in search of the wolves, but he didn't have far to go. They were practically on his heels.

From her perch in the tree, Bella could make out most of the action. The vampire stopped as he reached a solitary wolf, both of them growling.

Just as Edward had made it to her first in the ballet studio, this wolf was faster than the rest and arrived alone.

Bella watched as the grey wolf leapt at the vampire, who responded by wrapping his arms around its neck. Then they disappeared into a blur of growls and scratches, fur and marble skin.

Her body wanted nothing more that to curl up and fall asleep where she sat. She was exhausted. Her day had begun with her excursion into the meadow, followed by the emotional weight of her closure. The pain in her foot and her head reminded her of the physical fight that ensued as well.

But she was terrified and her adrenaline kept her going as she considered these strange wolves.

She couldn't help but think of the wolf who had looked directly into her eyes. Those eyes were so familiar to her, so comforting.

And then it clicked. She was almost knocked from the branch under the weight of her epiphany. Warmth. Hugs. Long days in a garage. Motorcycles. Her personal sun.

A walk on the beach, a lifetime ago. _Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?_

No. The idea was entirely ridiculous. Werewolves didn't exist.

But vampires did.

Wasn't it Jacob's legend that had led to her discovery of the existence of the _Cold Ones_? If that part of the story was true, what's to say the rest wasn't?

Bella thought of the older boy, Sam, who had a gang of followers. She remembered Jacob's worry over the way they looked at him, like they wanted to claim him. And then Jake's unexplained absence. Could this all be connected? It all seemed too surreal. It all fit.

Was everything that existed in the world of supernatural movies real?

The realization made her want to run and hide, but then she remembered the wolves' purpose. They protected humans from vampires.

She knew in that moment that they wouldn't hurt her. At least not on purpose.

Bella turned her attention back to the action in the distance and found that the vampire was missing an arm. The wolf was momentarily incapacitated, breathing heavily on the ground. The vampire didn't have a chance to look for his arm as the pack began to descend.

Bella made a decision. She wasn't going to let this vampire go and get himself killed just for interfering on her behalf.

Only two hours ago, she had decided that she was done with this supernatural business, yet here she was about to dive back in headfirst.

So she started her descent down the tree, working through the pain in her foot. She tried to remember climbing a tree as a child, but she never had. She was far too clumsy for the activity. The only time she could remember climbing a tree was with Edward, and that would not help her now.

Bella decided to just go for it, climbing to the lowest branch and then shimmying down the trunk. Of course, she wasn't able to keep her grip, and she ended up falling a few feet down. She cringed as her foot hit the ground, not wanting to scream and gain the attention of the combatants.

This was the opportune time to make her move, before the pack could reach the vampire. She didn't know if she was motivated by karma, an owed debt, or something else altogether. All she knew was she had to stop this.

She moved as fast as she could, the adrenaline overriding any pain she felt. She positioned herself halfway between the vampire and the encroaching wolves. Her action caused all movement to halt.

After the shock wore off, the wolves began to move in again, albeit cautiously.

Before she knew it, Bella's hands were in the air and she spoke to them for the first time. "Wait! I know he is a vampire and therefore your enemy. But he is no threat. He saved me from Laurent, the other vampire. Please, he will be gone from here before you know it."

This vampire wasn't like the Cullens; he fed from humans. But maybe they could overlook it this once. He hadn't attacked her, but rather saved her.

The vampire behind her remained unmoving, stunned by this human. He didn't understand her actions. He was not accustomed to having anyone, especially a human or a female, protecting him.

The wolves, on the other hand, began to move. They seemed unconvinced by Bella's appeal and moved to circle around her in order to reach the wretched creature she was pleading for.

Without another thought, Bella ran backwards toward the vampire. She managed to do so without stumbling, largely due to the resolve the situation required.

She only stopped when her back hit the solid surface that she knew to be the vampire's chest. Her body was pressed directly against his as she held out her arms.

She didn't stop to consider his bloodlust and the danger he might present, but, frankly, neither did he. He was well-controlled, and in this instance, his attention was elsewhere.

The vampire was distracted by her peculiar behaviour but still managed to contemplate grabbing her and making another run for it. Why did she make him want to run?

It wasn't necessary though, because his shield of a girl closed her eyes and implored the wolf that had caught her eye earlier. "Jacob, please. Don't let them do this."

The moment lasted a lifetime before Bella finally opened her eyes to see the wolves retreat. Most were infuriated at the idea, growling as they reluctantly left. It was almost as if they were ordered away against their will.

The vampire didn't waste any time, though; he wasn't going to let them change their mind. He moved at his full speed to grab his amputated arm before returning, handing it to Bella, and taking her into his remaining one.

The movement happened so quickly that Bella barely had time to catch her breath before they reached the edge of town.

When the vampire stopped at the tree line, neither he nor Bella made any move to separate. He was still trying to figure her out, and she was trying to find her bearings.

But then all at once, she seemed to realize where she was, and more importantly, what she was holding. She dropped the arm with a loud gasp and struggled to get free. The vampire willingly placed her gently on her feet, and she put her weight on her good foot.

She awkwardly played with the hem of her shirt as the vampire set about reattaching his arm. Eventually he spoke. "You saved me." His voice was soft and questioning but still held a real strength.

Bella struggled to find her own voice and remain cool. "Just returning the favour."

He nodded his response, but he knew it wasn't the same thing at all. He had taken on a single assailant, one slightly less powerful than himself. This girl, on the other hand, had not only placed herself in the clutches of a vampire, but had taken on an entire pack of wolves. All for someone who, for all intents and purposes, was already dead.

Since he remained silent in his appraisal of the human, Bella continued, hoping to gain some insight. "About that. Why did you bother? And don't try to feed me lines about the Cullens sending you, because I know that's not true."

He cocked an eyebrow at her boldness. "And why do you say that?"

Her response was simple. "I'm not stupid."

He smirked but decided to give her an answer. "I was passing through the area, and I caught the vampire's scent. I wasn't too far away, and I'm rather inquisitive, so I thought I would see who they were. I overheard your conversation and the fact that the Cullens were friends of yours or something like that."

Bella kept a straight face when she answered, trying to remember the closure she had gained earlier in the day. "Yes, or something like that."

He could tell she did not want to dwell on the matter, but he was curious how this human girl became so involved with vampires. He let it drop for now, though. "And, well, I owed a debt to Carlisle Cullen."

She laughed. The vampire couldn't help but stare at her reacting that way.

Eventually she replied, "I'm sorry. It's just that you think you repaid it by saving me?" He nodded his agreement and she continued. "Sorry you wasted your time. That was just a line I was feeding Laurent in hopes of escaping. They couldn't care less."

The vampire found himself more intrigued by this girl the longer he was around her. He had a desire to know her, to understand the way she thought and acted.

"Well, I don't know about that. Bella, is it?" He knew it was from the conversation he overheard earlier.

She nodded, reluctantly. "Nice to meet you. My name is Garrett." He reached out his hand to the girl, but she refused it.

"Well, Garrett. You know, I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but quite frankly, I'd prefer to be on my way and forget this day ever happened. You saved me, I saved you. We're even. Let's not make this into more than it needs to be."

Bella knew that Garrett had saved her to repay a debt to Carlisle and that his intention was not to drain her, but she still wasn't going to risk it. Besides, she was ready to begin a supernatural-free life.

Garrett smirked as she began to move backwards. "As you wish, cupcake. I can't blame you for wanting to get away and for thinking I'm dangerous. I am."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm the one who's dangerous. I end up causing more problems for your kind than I'm worth. Might as well cut your losses now."

With that, Bella turned and hobbled through the tree line.

But Garrett had no intention of forgetting this girl. If anything, he was feeling more fascinated by the challenge that was Bella.

**A/N: I've been asked to judge a contest, called My Saving Grace. Please check it out and consider entering. The link's in my profile. But hit the review button first and let me know if you like where we're headed. Next chapter is already off to the betas.**


	3. Seize the Day

**A/N: A big thanks to Jennrosee and HollettLA for betaing this chapter. And like a big jerk, I forgot to send out a big thank you to JointGifts and Daniwerner for being my betas last chapter.**

**The title this chapter comes from an Avenged Sevenfold song. Links to this, banner, and contests on my profile. Still own nothing. Please let me know what you think now that we're progressing into the main storyline. **

3. Seize the Day

"You going to be okay here, Bells?" Charlie asked, knowing that she was going to be stubborn and stay no matter what. "I don't have to go over to Billy's. Or you could come too."

Bella rolled her eyes, but didn't let him see. She decided to ignore the part about going with him. He knew Jacob was giving her the cold shoulder. "No, you should go. I'm fine."

Charlie wasn't quite convinced. Bella seemed to be doing better and was out of her zombie-like state; he didn't want her to slip back into it by sitting around the house by herself.

Bella noticed his hesitancy and decided to placate him a bit. "Seriously. I was thinking of maybe doing something today, anyway. Maybe I will call someone to come over."

"All right, just none of those boys. I wouldn't want them taking advantage of your fragile state."

She rolled her eyes at her father again, the second time in as many minutes. "Sure, whatever you say. Now get out of here."

And with that, she was left alone again. It had been two weeks since that day in the meadow, and she had spent most of it by herself.

Jacob would not answer any of her calls. She even managed to limp over there a few times, but it was all to no avail. He was never home, not that he would see her if he was.

Billy tried to tell her to give Jacob time. But she knew no amount of time would fix this one.

She had decided a break from the supernatural was what she needed anyway. And that included Jacob now.

She had obviously spent the first few days at home after the incident. But then she went back to school. Her head wound hadn't been too serious-a minor concussion. She was given a boot-like device to help her walk around until her foot healed. It reminded her of prom, a dress, a dance.

After being back for almost a week, she decided she needed more time. She didn't want to deal with the boys' fawning or everyone's glances and whispers.

Sure, she had said she was going to pursue a normal life, but that didn't mean she had any more patience for the people in this town.

No one had put up a fight about her taking more time at home. Of course, she said it was too much for her to get around, not that she didn't want the attention.

She was ready to live her life, but she didn't know what that meant yet. For now, it meant re-reading her favourite books and watching crummy television.

Apparently, a supernatural-free life was synonymous with a boring one, at least until her foot healed a bit more.

And technically, her life was not completely supernatural-free yet. That day, when they reached town, she walked away from Garrett. It had been a rare sunny day in Forks, and there were enough people around town to fuss over her.

But that wasn't the end of him. He was clearly sticking around town for a while. She didn't know whether he had business here, or if it had something to do with the Cullens, or even her. She didn't allow herself to think of the last option, though. The notion was absurd. He probably just liked the clouds.

He had come by to check on her once but she had reiterated her earlier sentiment about having had enough of vampires. After that, he didn't come to her house, but he was still around town. And he wasn't trying to hide it.

She could tell that he was crude and to the point; he was proud, and he wasn't ashamed about it.

She thought back to one of their meetings that occurred a few days before.

_Bella had managed to get Charlie to take her to the grocery store. They needed food, and he wouldn't let her attempt it on her own._

_Bella limped around two people having a conversation in the canned food aisle, pointing out selections for Charlie. Someone backed into her-Mrs. Stanley._

"_Oh, Bella, dear. I'm sorry. I was so caught up in conversation that I didn't see you there."_

"_It's okay-" Bella began but stopped when she noticed who Mrs. Stanley had been talking to._

"_Oh, hello, Bella. How nice to see you." Garrett greeted her with a sly smile._

_Bella rolled her eyes at the absurdity of him standing in a grocery store, gossiping with Mrs. Stanley, no less._

"_I didn't know that you two knew each other." Mrs. Stanley quickly pounced on the situation. _

"_Yes, we've been acquainted," Bella replied._

"_Mrs. Stanley was just recommending this brand of sauce to me. Say, have you tried it, Bella?" He smirked at her. _

"_Hmm, somehow I don't think you'd like it." Bella returned his smirk. "Not your type."_

_Charlie had been looking between the three of them and finally decided to speak. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Bella?"_

_She looked at Garrett who was now in a full-out smirk. She huffed, mumbling under her breath before turning and dragging Charlie with her._

A knock at the front door interrupted her thought process.

As she opened the door, her face dropped a little. "Oh, Mike. Hi."

Mike Newton tried to keep the hurt off his face. "Hi, Bella. Were you expecting somebody else?"

"No, of course not." She hadn't been expecting anyone else. But maybe she was hoping for a certain werewolf, maybe even a certain vampire.

Her answer brought a smile to his face. "Well, you haven't been by school for a while. I just wanted to bring you some of your work."

She took the outstretched papers. "Oh, thanks, Mike."

"And also to see how you're doing." He motioned to her foot.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. I'll be better when I can get this thing off of me though."

He nodded. "Well you know if you ever need a ride anywhere, or anything at all, you can call me. Right?"

It was Bella's turn to nod.

She didn't say anything so after a while Mike continued. "Well, I actually have to get to work. But maybe we can do something soon."

Bella gave him a small smile. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks again, Mike."

She closed the door and pulled apart the blinds, thankful for the short visit. As she watched him drive away, something sparkly across the street caught her eye. She closed the blinds in a hurry, huffing as she walked into the living room. Less than a second later she heard another knock on the door, more forceful this time, but with a melody.

She rolled her eyes but made no attempt to get to the door. Instead, she flipped on the television, landing on a rerun of _Jersey Shore_.

She was not a fan of the show but found herself turning it up louder as her visitor knocked again.

Much to her dismay, the door opened and Garrett's head peeked around it. He knocked on the inside of the door now, catching her eyes. "Knock-knock. I knocked a few times, but I guess you didn't hear me. Hope it's okay I let myself in."

He walked into the house, tossing his sandy-blonde locks as he went. He was wearing dark jeans and a button-down shirt with a leather jacket that Bella was sure he didn't need.

She didn't take her eyes off the buff men in tight t-shirts appearing on the television screen. "I didn't invite you in."

"This isn't the movies, doll-face. I don't need an invitation to enter."

Bella sighed, turning down the volume on the television slightly before turning to him. "You sure are cocky, aren't you?" At this prompt, Garrett wiggled his eyebrows and Bella continued. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, don't worry; you've made your feelings quite clear. You didn't want me to talk to you. You don't want me shopping in your grocery store or hanging around your town. I can take a hint."

Bella smirked at him. He was so arrogant and full of himself. He was telling her what she wanted to hear, but somehow she didn't really gain any happiness from it.

Rather than dwell on this fact, she decided to keep with the light-hearted banter they had gained almost immediately. "Oh, I'm so glad."

He feigned hurt at her response, placing his hand over his dead heart and making a small, over exaggerated gasping noise. Bella decided to continue. "Oh, but it's not you. It's me."

He chuckled a bit. "Oh sure, haven't heard that one before."

She smiled but became sincere. "Really. Maybe I've come to my senses and realized I've had enough of this supernatural bullshit."

It felt good to swear. She found she had been doing it more lately since she had decided it was time to start living her life. She was done being a mindless zombie, but she wasn't about to go back to Edward's fantasy Bella either.

"Well, I actually came over to tell you that I'm taking off, leaving town. So don't worry. You won't have to see this beautiful face around town anymore."

She smiled but wasn't sure if this development made her happy or not. She was getting pretty accustomed to him popping up. "Oh, you don't have to leave on my account."

By now he was sitting on the arm of a chair across the room from her. "Oh, don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I'm a wanderer; it's what I do. It's about time for me to move on."

"Where will you go?" She wasn't really sure why she was asking.

"Oh, here and there. I wouldn't want to give you too many details. Wouldn't want you showing up, now would I?"

Bella just gave an angry huff and turned back to the television. He was infuriating.

"Well, I'll leave you to what you were doing. Try not to miss me too much." He headed towards the door.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Bella was now up too, getting ready to shut the door behind him.

"Well, I was going to draw this out longer, but it seems you have some company coming." With that Garrett wrinkled his nose and headed out the door, but not before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it before she could pull it away.

And with that, he was gone.

She didn't have a chance to close the door before she saw someone else approaching-Jacob.

She sure was popular today. Charlie would have a field day if he was here.

He was only wearing a pair of worn jeans. She figured he must have recently shifted. It was still early spring and there was a bit of a bite in the air. Then again, Jacob had always been warm.

He did not look too pleased as he huffed across the lawn. Bella moved slowly down the porch steps to meet him on the grass.

"Jake." She smiled, hoping she misunderstood his reaction.

"Bella." It didn't sound like her name at all as he said it through clenched teeth.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Jake, but what are you doing here? I've been calling for weeks."

"Well, Charlie was over and was giving me the third degree over why I wasn't-" But Jacob stopped, sniffing the air a little. "He was just here, wasn't he?"

"Jake, please. Calm down." Bella tried to reassure him. "I don't know what you-"

"WASN'T HE?" She had never seen Jacob this angry before. She wanted to reach out and calm him, but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

So instead she just nodded. There was no use lying about it.

She saw the anger in his eyes and tried to explain. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not like that Jake. I told him I didn't want anything to do with him, and he was just telling me that he was-"

"Save it, Bella! I've had enough. You're crossing the line here. You need to decide now because it's me or him. Me or all of them!" Jacob yelled, starting to twitch.

"Jacob, calm down. You're scaring me."

"You're scaring _me, _Bella! What were you thinking? It's bad enough you were with those bloodsuckers before. But they're gone. And now you've involved yourself with more. And human drinkers, Bella? How can you be so-"

"I'm not stupid, Jake." Tears were threatening to escape her, but she forced them back. She was not going to let her anger get the best of her. How could he just come over here and accuse her like that.

"What about Charlie? You know you're involving him in all of this. Can you really be that selfish?"

She was hit with a bit of guilt. She hadn't done anything, but he was still right. This just made her angrier though.

"I told you, Jake, nothing's going on! Besides, you're not the epitome of safe either. You think you could have spared a second to let your best friend know you were a wolf!"

"You know it's not like that, Bella! Don't make this about me!" The tension in the air was thick as they stared each other down. When Jacob spoke, his voice was lower, but his words were laced with anger. "You need to promise me that you're done and that you'll never see them again."

Though she had no intention of hanging around vampires anymore, she wasn't about to be told what to do either. "You can't tell me what to do. You're such a hypocrite!"

Jacob was growling now. "You decide right now, or I turn my back and never come back."

The old Bella would have told him what he wanted to hear. She would have begged him. "If you were my friend, you'd never do that."

Something in Jacob snapped and he started shaking slightly. "Fine, you've made your choice clear. You go be a bloodsucker groupie. Fuck them all. I don't care anymore."

Bella could no longer control her angry tears. "How could you say something like that to me?"

"You've asked for it. You've made your grave; go lie in it. You love the dead so much. Fine, go join them."

With that, Bella breathed in deeply, stepping back as Jacob grew angrier. She was ready to lace into him, but a voice spoke up behind him.

"Now, I can't let you talk to her like that." Garrett appeared in Bella's view.

He had never really left. He wasn't going to leave this girl with an angry wolf, even if he did think she was capable of handling herself.

Jacob breathed out his nose slowly before spinning around. "This is none of your business, leech." His voice was quiet, but it held more intensity than before.

Jacob began trembling violently. Bella didn't know much about werewolves, but it was obvious what was coming next.

She immediately jumped in between the two men, placing herself right up to Jacob, hand on his chest. "You need to leave."

A loud growl emitted from his chest. "You and I, Bella, we're done."

And with that he turned and ran. Bella caught the slightest glimpse of fur at the edge of the woods before it disappeared.

Bella stood with her eyes closed for minutes, maybe hours. But Garrett knew better than to say anything.

Eventually, he placed his hand onto her shoulder, still a bit forceful for a human.

She didn't turn. "Don't."

"I was just going to suggest that maybe you should go inside." She realized that the door was still open, and she could hear Snooki's voice in the air. A car drove by as the onlookers gawked at the scene in front of them.

Bella just nodded and walked towards the house. Once she was inside, she sat on the chair and turned off the television.

"You going to be all right?" His voice wasn't soft, but it sounded sincere.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Looks like you were right about having too much supernatural in your life. I'd say you've got your hands full."

Bella snorted a little. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, you're about to be free of at least one supernatural creature. It looks like I owe you anyway." He put his hands in his pockets absently. "I have to get out of here before you try to save me again. It hurts a guy's ego, you know."

Bella chuckled. "I don't think it would hurt you to be taken down a couple of notches. Goodbye, Garrett."

"Bye, Bella."

And with that she was left sitting alone in the living room, officially supernatural free. Jacob was gone. The Cullens were gone. Garrett was gone.

It was time to figure out her life and start living it. But what was left?

It would be back to school, dodging the advances of Mike Newton and the stares of Jessica Stanley. Gossip, school, the diner, television.

Before she knew it, her feet were up and out the door. She was running as fast as she could, and she caught up with him before he even reached the tree line. Luckily, he had been moving at a human pace.

He obviously heard her coming but back didn't turn around until she had reached him. When he did turn, he wore a satisfied smirk. "Oh, did you miss me that much already?"

Bella huffed a bit, catching her breath. She didn't even bother answering his question. "I'm coming with you."

Garrett was left standing there, blinking at her in confusion. "Excuse me. You're what?"

"I'm coming with you." Bella grinned at his disbelief. "You owe me, remember?"


	4. Freebird

**A/N: Hi there. If you're reading this, a very big thank you to you. You haven't given up on me. I could bore you with all of the details of my months long absence, but let's just get to the chapter. I'm back now, and I expect Mondays to be my update days. **

**I should also mention one of the reasons for the delay was the crashing of my computer. And because I'm too cool for backing up, I'm kind of winging it as I work out the plans for this story. So please let me hear your input, because I am still (re) figuring out the direction of the story.**

**Also, I have a Jasper/Bella story I wrote awhile ago, sans beta. I would really like to continue it, but first I want to go back and edit/rework the chapters I have. If anyone would be interesting in being a retroactive beta, I'm in the market. The story is Searching to Forget, and can be found in my profile. Send me a line. Thanks.**

**Also, also, a big thank you to owlsarebirdstoo and darcysmom who were the betas on this chapter. I own nothing but the storyline.**

"Excuse me, I think I must have misheard you. You're what?" Garrett knew there was no way he could have misheard the strange human standing in front of him. It was impossible with his heightened vampire senses. Yet the words he heard made him temporarily doubt himself.

"I'm coming with you," Bella repeated calmly.

With a disbelieving shake of his head, Garrett laughed and continued walking the path he was on before she stopped him. Bella continued to follow, but it was a few minutes before he spoke again. "You sure have a weird sense of humour there, sweetheart."

She struggled to keep up with him as he continued, at what he found, an agonizingly slow pace. Bella, however, found herself slightly out of breath as she replied, "I'm serious."

He looked at her with a smirk but continued his strides. "I don't doubt you for a second. That's the part that worries me."

He didn't acknowledge her request, but he also didn't stop. Finding herself nearing exhaustion at the heightened pace, Bella called out. "Well, wait up already."

Instead of slowing, Garrett came to a complete standstill, bewildered by the panting girl in front of him. "You're mad." He shook his head, waiting for her denial or argument. When she remained quiet he continued, "I don't know if it's those drugs they've put you on or if it's just you, but you're mad. You want to follow me? Me; a nomadic, human-drinking vampire?"

Bella nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at the seemingly crazy, albeit accurate, description of her plan. The vampire and the human stood at odds for a great deal of time, numerous unspoken questions hanging in the air.

For the first time in centuries, Garrett found himself at a loss for words. Instead of speaking he started walking his path once again, this time a bit slower.

The walking continued for upwards of an hour, Bella hobbling to keep up with her booted foot, even at the slower pace.

As if he finally came to some decision, Garrett turned 180 degrees at vampire speed and stopped in his tracks. The movements, too quick for Bella to register, caused her to crash right into him and would have fallen over if he hadn't reached out to catch her.

"And if I just walk away and leave you here in the woods?" Garrett asked once she regained her composure, not sure himself how serious his question was.

Bella looked up with a coy smile, but there was a hidden pain behind it that Garrett couldn't quite place. "Wouldn't be the first time," she replied.

He cocked his head. She was a strange girl, this one. Though he saw the cockiness she portrayed, there was something behind her answer. As he tried to figure it out she continued, "Besides, you haven't yet. If you were going to, you would have done it already."

He had to smile at her confidence. "Oh, you perceptive little thing. Is that the case? "

Bella nodded, trying her best to look sure of herself.

"You absurd child." He shook his head, but Bella thought she could see a crack in his façade. "I thought you were done with the supernatural."

"That was the plan," Bella replied, honestly. "But it's obviously not done with me."

"I think you have a death wish, cupcake." Bella was happy to see Garrett's normal attitude back, replacing the bewildered vampire that had been in his place.

"The opposite, actually. Maybe before you could have thought that. But I'm taking back control in my life. The supernatural is coming for me either way. I can just sit at home and wait for it, or choose my own path." Garrett wondered why he felt pleased hearing her say that she chose him.

"And If I entertained the idea?" Garrett asked, not sure if he was actually considering it. "You think I want to babysit a human while she lives out her rebellious period. Help her get over her small-town itch?" The idea didn't actually sound all that unappealing to him.

Bella didn't get a chance to answer as he turned at vampire speed and walked backwards. "What do you think; that we'll have a road trip, maybe hike across the country. You can have a coming of age experience while I, the more experienced, handsome, and out of reach stud, plays your love interest on the journey to your new self?"

Bella almost stopped her feet in anger, contradicting what she was about to say. "I can assure you I am already of age, thank you very-"

Garrett interrupted her. "And what, we'll camp under the stars, you roasting marshmallows and me roasting a cup of A positive?"

Bella shook her head at the vampire. "I hadn't thought through all that yet. Sorry I didn't come with an itinerary." She was getting a little cranky.

Garrett seemed cocky, like he could take on any challenge. Hell it seemed as if he would be someone to seek them out. Now he was giving her all of this trouble. She knew it was something the old Bella, Edward's Bella, would think but she couldn't help the temporary track her mind took. He didn't want her to come. He didn't want to be tied down by some pestilent human.

Garrett could see the change in her expression, and he found that he didn't like it. He sighed, something he had not done in a very long time. He didn't know why he gave so much thought to this human's feelings. "Well, keep up then. My trip, my time."

He began to walk faster, thinking of all the counter points he could give her. What about his diet, his lack of sleep? He loved a challenge and that's what she was, but this was ludicrous.

"Listen sweetheart, why don't you just run back home and experiment with drugs or something else to get your kicks and save us both the trou-"

Garrett was interrupted by a soft thud_. _He turned around to see the girl hunched over. She was holding her hand close to herself. She had clearly tripped on the tree root sticking out of the ground in her haste to keep up.

He almost laughed at her clumsiness but thought it was maybe not an appropriate time. He hadn't spent much time around humans in a long time but he remembered them to be sensitive and quick to embarrass.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologized. But before Garrett could fully consider why she was apologizing, he smelled it. It was about a half second before she did. Warm, delicious, sweet.

Then Bella was looking down at her hand as it started to drip out. As her lungs filled with oxygen, she was overwhelmed by salt and iron. Blood. And before a full second could pass her head was spinning and black spots appeared behind her eyes.

When Bella awoke, she was laying on a park bench with a McDonald's bag and a Coke sitting next to her.

She slowly sat up, trying to figure out what was happening. She heard a chuckle from behind her and the events of the afternoon suddenly came back to her. She jumped away from the noise, almost knocking herself off the bench. If Garrett hadn't have sped to the other side and braced her weight, she would have been sprawled on the grass.

"Whoa there, dollface. Take it easy." She looked up at Garrett who was suspending her mid-air and quickly sat back against the bench.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't-?" She didn't really know what to say. She knew what happens when she bled in front of vampires.

To her surprise he laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I don't go after just anything that bleeds." To be completely honest, he wasn't sure why he didn't feel tempted to taste her. He had recently fed and was rather satiated. Besides, he just saved the girl. It would be pointless to drain her after that. Yeah, that had to be it.

He motioned to the bag sitting next to her. "Well, eat up then. Regain your strength."

Bella opened the bag and immediately started eating the Big Mac. She did still feel a bit woozy. Garrett watched as she ate the abhorrent hunk of meat smothered in a revolting white sauce. "I hope that's okay. I went to the closest eating establishment, the one with the golden arches at the door that I see popping up everywhere. And I asked for their most popular entrée. The girl looked at me as if I was completely mad."

Bella shook her head. She couldn't imagine not knowing what McDonalds was. This vampire really was out of the loop. She began to wonder about how old he really was, but was too focused on her eating to take it any further.

Garrett continued to watch her with an amused smirk as she ate thin sticks of potato. Finally, as she finished and took a sip of the Coke she had to know what he was thinking. "And exactly what is so funny?"

"I was just trying to wrap my mind around a girl that takes on wolves and vampires without a second thought, but passes out at the drop of blood." This girl was a walking contradiction.

Bella felt a small bit of déjà vu as she explained, "I don't like the smell."

"Such an unorthodox thing, you are." But he didn't press the question further.

When she was finished, Bella looked around at the desolate park. "Where are we?" She inquired. The last place she remembered being was in the woods in no discernible direction.

"Just outside of Port Angeles." That was it? They had been walking a long time and that's as far as they got? As if on the same thought process as her, Garrett spoke. "Now if we're going to do this, you're going to have to find a way to get around."

Bella perked up at his statement. She tried not to sound too eager, but she failed. "You mean it? I can really come along?"

Garrett shrugged nonchalantly. "I do owe you after all. Just don't give me time to change my mind." It had been a long time since he'd had real company. He still wasn't sure convinced it would work. But he thought it could prove to be quite interesting.

Bella smiled. "Well, let's just take your car then."

Garrett shook his head in response. "No, I don't have one." Bella was surprised. All of the Cullens had vehicles, and flashy ones at that. But Garrett had been on foot every time she saw him. She supposed that with the speed he could run, a car wasn't a necessity. He must only have one when he needed it.

Garrett's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "I guess we'll have to take that decomposing piece of metal I saw outside of your house. I'm assuming there are some other things you may need anyway? So we should probably take a trip back to Forks before continuing."

Bella faked hurt at the description of her truck but he was probably right. It may need some service along the way but it was a start. "Alright, but you'll have to drive, on account of the foot and all." She said as she pointed at the boot on her right foot.

Garrett immediately looked away and for the first time she saw him look nervous, uncomfortable even. She couldn't imagine what had brought it on. "What's the problem? Do you not want to drive? Wait a second… You can drive, can't you?"

"Well," Garrett started. He had never had any reason to drive. Cars were not around while he was human, and he had not needed them afterwards.

That was confirmation enough for Bella as she broke out into a fit of laughter. "This is going to be fun."

**A/N: What'd you think? Hope I'm getting back in the flow. Let me know please and thanks **


	5. Truck Drivin' Man

**A/N: Hello again. So, when I said I should be updating on Mondays, I wasn't thinking. I'm off Mondays, so I will have time to write. But then I have to send it to betas. So I guess it will be late week, depending when I get it back. **

**Also, I usually reply to reviews. I know I didn't get to them all last chapter. Sorry, things were a bit crazy, but I still appreciated them all so much! **

**Twilight is not my property. Big thank you to ajr818 and DeanWinchester-my heart for betaing.**

**Here we go…**

"I reconsider." Garrett shook his head in astonishment at the red, rust-decorated vehicle parked in front of him. He was sure he remembered seeing these trucks in great quantity back in the 1950s. "This beast is never going to make it to the end of the road."

Bella ignored the attack on her truck. "You're just scared, you big baby."

"You're right. I've fought and defeated thousands of people and vampires alike, been through two wars, and even put up with you, but driving this mammoth haunts my dreams."

Bella decided to let his dig slide as she made her way into the house. "I still can't believe you don't know how to drive."

Garrett rolled his eyes as he followed her. "I'm sorry I've avoided this human nonsense. Cars did not exist when I was human, and by the time they did, I was well into my vampiric existence. By then I could move faster on my own and avoid city streets."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "All right, whatever you say, Mr. Luddite."

Garrett was taken slightly aback at her reference. "Well, well. I'm impressed. But in actuality, I was around a good deal before those rioters. And unlike their half-witted namesake who_ was_ of my time, I have the ability to use them, but rather choose not to."

Bella sighed as she made her way up the stairs. _Oh brother, _she thought to herself_. This is going to be worse than I thought._

As she tossed the last of her clothes into her duffel bag, Bella couldn't help but think back to the last time she fled her house with a vampire. There was definitely less urgency this time, although there was still a vampire somewhere on her tail.

The last time she wasn't sure she would ever return to this place. She wasn't sure she would now either, but it wasn't her intention not to.

This time she at least felt it had been her choice.

Garrett, oblivious to the musings of the girl's mind, made his way around the room, lifting and inspecting her personal belongings. It had been centuries since he'd had any personal mementos of his own, if he had at all. He couldn't remember anything specific.

He found many books, dog-eared and clearly read. But he found himself most interested with the few photos she had in her room. He looked at the images that showed the girl growing over the years, with various people in them.

Picking up a photograph of a man whose eyes mirrored those of the human a few feet from him, he considered the message he heard a few moments ago.

_Making her way towards the stairs, Garrett noticed a flashing light on a box sitting on a small table. Following his eyes, Bella nodded in realization and walked over and pushed a button. _

_At the sound of a deep voice, Garrett stood up straighter, his eyes holding the confusion he felt. Bella caught on and laughed. "Welcome to the 21__st__ century. God, Garrett, do you even know what a calculator is?"_

_Garrett didn't have a chance to respond because the voice continued. "Hey, Bells, just wanted to let you know that I'll be here later than I thought. Call if you need anything."_

"What about your father?" Garrett asked, wondering if she had considered this plan through. He secretly hoped she had, or that she didn't care. He didn't want her to change her mind now.

Bella was taken aback as if she just realized she wasn't alone. "Excuse me?"

Garrett held up the photo in his hands. "Your father. Won't he mind if you're gone?"

Bella sighed. This was the part she was not looking forward to. She knew how much she hurt him the last time she took off. "Yeah, he probably will. But I'm 18. I'd be gone for college soon enough anyway. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Charlie would probably be happy to see her living instead of sitting around in a comatose state, Bella thought to herself.

Bella knew that with Victoria on her trail that Charlie was safer with her gone anyway. The wolves would be there to protect him.

But what about Garrett? Was she putting him in danger? He could handle himself, that much was clear. But she should at least tell him. And she would, but there were things to get out the way first.

Bella knew that with Victoria on her trail that he was safer with her gone anyway. The wolves would be here anyway. Would she be putting Garrett in danger now going with him? He could handle himself, but she should at least tell him.

Garrett took the bag from Bella's hands as she started down the stairs. She sat at the table, grabbing a pen and paper as he brought the bag to the truck.

_Charlie,_

_Dad,_

_Please don't be upset. I know the last time I left, I hurt you. This is not about a boy or anything like that. I just need to figure out who I am, see some of the world. I realize I've been obsessed over Edward and the Cullens, and I'm sorry. You can call me anytime. I hope you understand. I love you._

_Bella_

It was short and to the point, the way most of their conversations were.

She left the note on the table and took out one more piece of paper, writing once more before heading outside.

Closing the door, Bella took a deep breath and turned around.

"All right, let's go. I have a stop to make before we leave."

Garrett sped to Bella's door, holding it open and providing her a hand to lean on as she hobbled up into the truck. He then went to his door, climbing into the truck, finding that his knees were pressed up against his chest as he sat in the driver's seat.

Bella let out a giggle. "There's a button on the side that will move the seat back."

Garrett found the button and slid the seat back until his legs were their full length again. "You sure are a tiny thing. All right, what now, pipsqueak?"

"First, check your mirrors. Adjust this big one so that you can see behind you and the small ones so that you can see the sides."

Garrett obeyed, chuckling at the obscurity of it. His vampire senses hardly needed the mirrors, but he did as she said.

"Good. Next, look at your feet. The pedal on the right is the gas. Push that to go. The one on the left is the brake. Push that when you want to stop." Garrett nodded so Bella continued. "Now look down here. P is for park, R for reverse, D for drive. So put it in drive and then slowly push the gas pedal. Use the wheel to steer where you want to go."

Garrett obeyed and pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, making his way to the road.

This was much easier than Bella let on. He pressed the pedal down harder and further as he made his way down the road. The truck moved at a reasonable pace as he began to weave around the obstacles he found in his way.

"Okay, that's fast enough." Garrett was continuing to speed up and Bella yelled out as she saw a red blur speed past them and the speedometer hit 75 mph. "Garrett!" Bella was holding tightly onto what she had heard referred to as the "oh shit" handle. She now understood the meaning behind the phrase.

Garrett didn't make any move to obey, even though Bella knew he could hear her. "Slow down!" Garrett realized he better slow his pace because the girl's heart was racing ridiculously fast. It mimicked the sound he heard before he fed on someone.

Moving to slow the truck, he pushed his foot on the brake, effectively slowing the car from 75 to zero in a matter of seconds.

Bella flew forward in her seat, pressing her body against her seatbelt and whipping her neck forward. "What the hell?"

Garrett looked to the girl next to him, slightly confused. "What seems to be the problem?"

Bella looked at him incredulously. "I don't even know where to start. You're a mad man! Or at least you're driving like one!"

The vampire didn't understand what she meant. "I beg your pardon? I am in no way mad. I assure you, I am in my right mind. Vampires have excellent control. I thought I was doing a superb job."

Bella's heart was finally beginning to slow. "Even so, I'm a human! There are limits on my body! And the truck!"

Garrett considered this. He made a mental note to keep in mind the fragility of humans. He didn't want to accidently break her.

At his silence, Bella continued. "And there are rules! You're going to have us thrown in jail in no time if you keep that up."

Garrett finally took notice of the bystanders staring on the street and the cars at a dead stop around him. He chuckled. "Oh sweetheart, nobody's putting us in jail. I can take care of them."

Bella looked angry at the prospect. "No! Don't you get it? We'd be entered into the system and they'd send others to look for us. Can't you at least follow the rules in the city? Like when a sign tells you to stop, you stop! Wait until we get out to the back roads."

Garrett smirked. "Do I look like someone who follows the rules, sweet pea?" But it was a rhetorical question. Because he knew he would follow the rules for her. He was in her town and didn't want to cause her any trouble. What the hell was wrong with him? He loved trouble.

He started driving at a much slower pace, but one look at Bella and the sound of her heart picking up again he slowed some more.

She took a deep breath. "See those giant numbers on the signs. You can go that speed or five miles over. That's it."

Bella found her normal breathing again and started to relax.

A few minutes later, Bella instructed Garrett to pull over on the side of the road. He looked around and didn't see much but could smell a revolting odour in the air.

"All right, go drive for a few minutes then come back and pick me up. And no matter what you see or hear, don't get out of the car."

Garrett raised his eyebrow. "I don't like the sounds of that. How about I come with you?"

"No!" Bella was adamant. "Just promise me."

"Fine." Garrett obeyed but knew he wasn't likely to follow through if it came down to it.

She was at the edge of the woods that led to the reservation. She figured she wouldn't get much farther with Garrett with her. Bella remembered Jacob's legend about the pact the Cullens made with the wolves and Edward's avoidance of First Beach.

Bella would walk the rest of the way if she had to. But as quickly as she thought that, she realized she wouldn't have to. Immediately she saw five growling wolves in the distance. That was good enough.

"Don't worry, the vampire's leaving. I'm not here to cause trouble." She held up the note she had in her hand and glanced over it one last time.

_Jacob,_

_I know you don't want to talk to me. That's fine. I need you to know that there is another vampire coming for me. I'm leaving, but please keep Charlie safe. That's your job, right?_

_Bella_

Bella folded the note and began to walk back, not feeling like staying to chat. To her relief, the wolves didn't follow.

Garrett was waiting in the truck at the road. She was surprised to see him obey her wishes. She was sure he would have tried to challenge the wolves once he heard them.

It was a surprise to him too. He found that when he tried to get out of the truck, he couldn't. Literally. He was bound there by something he couldn't understand.

As Bella got back into the truck and buckled up, Garrett drove away without further question. And they rode in silence, both of their minds occupied.


	6. Use Somebody

**A/N: Hello all. I'm really excited for this chapter because we are really getting into the story now. So I'm going to keep this short and sweet. **

**I want to extend a HUGE thank you to Nuttyginger and ChloeCougar, the betas on this chapter. And thank you to all my lovely reviewers.**

**Usual disclaimer applies. I should also point out, I'm not from the States and so much of my geography is determined by Google Maps. Please excuse any errors in distance, etc.**

"_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you. I'm on the ed_-." The song was cut short as Garrett turned the knob.

"But that was Lady Gaga," Bella protested.

"We're not listening to anything called Lady Gaga. What kind of name is that anyway? You sound like an infant when you speak it."

Bella shook her head as she reached over and took the radio dial in her fingers. "What do you know about music anyway? You probably grew up listening to Mozart."

Their battle over music had been going on for the better part of an hour. Once Garrett understood the mechanism of the controls, he began taking it over from her.

"Excuse me, but I do like listening to music. Believe it or not, I do not live under a rock." Garrett was mildly offended.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure, who's your favourite? Queens of the Stone Age?" She chuckled.

Garrett took the dial again and stopped at something he recognized. "Here we go. Not that you would know good music if it hit you in the face."

Garrett reached over to turn the volume up, but stopped as Bella belted out the lyrics. "I'm on my way to the promised land. I'm on the hiiiighway to hell."

Garrett turned his attention to the girl, finding himself pleasantly surprised at her knowledge.

Bella caught him staring. "I know you're a vampire with all these amazing senses, but can't you at least pretend to watch the road?"

Garrett turned his eyes to the road again.

"Forget this song being about life on tour," Bella joked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think the boys had my road trip with you in mind when they wrote this song."

Garrett couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. "You're one bizarre child."

Bella found herself smiling too. "How do you know AC/DC anyway? There's no way you can know something as recent as the 1970s."

"Well, aren't you the little comedian?" Garrett rolled his eyes. "Just because I haven't adopted every form of technology doesn't mean I ignore the world. It may shock you to hear this, but I've been known to take up company with other vampires every now and again. I don't spend every moment of my existence alone in the woods. Besides, concerts, especially a few decades ago, were a great place to find a meal."

Bella wanted to know more about Garrett's diet, but she spotted the sign for the Idaho state border. They had gone farther than she thought. She had fallen asleep in the truck the night before after stopping at a 24/7 diner to eat, and Garrett must have driven right through. She didn't think she'd slept more than four or five hours, but she had been exhausted. She was emotionally drained from the turmoil of the decision to leave Charlie and Forks behind. She was also tired from all the walking she had done trying to keep up with Garrett early the day before.

"I'm glad to see you're getting the hang of driving. I must be a great teacher."

Garrett let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. A child could do this."

As they neared the border, she saw the State of Idaho sign and asked Garrett to stop. Bella rifled through her bag and found the camera she received for her birthday. It was finally getting some use.

After making Garrett snap a picture of her at the sign and stretching her legs, they got back in the truck and started off again.

"Are we going to have to do that every time we enter a new state?"

Bella nodded. "Mhm. I've never been to Idaho before. I want to document our trip."

"Well, it's not like you've missed much," Garrett replied.

"Still, I've never spent much time outside of Arizona and California - and Washington, of course."

Garrett chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, but what was a pale thing like you doing in Arizona or California?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Bella decided to let it drop. "I lived there with my mom."

"Then why move to Washington?" Garrett asked as he picked up speed after turning onto a county road.

"Well, that's where my dad lives." Bella found herself answering honestly. "My mom moved away when I was a baby. She wasn't made for the small town, static life."

"So you had a falling out with your mother then?" Garrett inquired.

"No, my mom got remarried. Phil travels a lot and she didn't get to see him much. I wanted her to be happy, so I moved in with my dad. I'm glad now that I got to know my dad better though."

"That's a sweet thing to do." Garrett replied honestly.

Bella wondered what Charlie was doing now. She didn't want to dwell on it though, as she found it upset her.

She and Garrett let themselves fall into companionable silence until Bella saw a sign for Caldwell.

After stopping for a chicken wrap, which Garrett turned his nose up at, they walked through downtown to get some fresh air and out of the truck for a while.

About thirty minutes later, Bella noticed the movie theatre was playing _Rock of Ages _in 3-D. "Let's go!"

Garrett looked around to follow her line of sight. "To the theatre?"

"Yeah, a movie."

"I don't know. I don't see the appeal of sitting and watching someone else pretend to be someone they're not."

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me." Bella placed her head in her hand. "I suppose you've never been to see a movie either."

"Of course I have. Though, I haven't been in a decade or two. I just didn't find it to be all that entertaining," Garrett replied. "And what in the world do they mean by 3-D? Aren't people already in the 3rd dimension?"

Bella laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the entrance. She thought the music would be more his style, and she was not ready to get back into the truck yet. "Come on, you old fuddy-duddy."

Garrett found himself being pulled along; in fact, he found he kind of enjoyed it.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the back row of the movie theatre, Bella holding onto a tub of popcorn. Garrett screwed his face up in distaste at her snack, which appeared to be little more than Styrofoam.

He looked apprehensive as the movie started, but by the time _Jukebox Hero_ was blaring on the screen, Bella smiled as she noticed him tapping his foot. Her eyes travelled up to where his arm sat next to hers on the armrest.

She couldn't help but laugh to herself at the absurdity of this moment. She hadn't felt this human in a long time, and of course she would feel it here, with a vampire.

Bella flashed Garrett an 'I told you so' grin as he held the passenger door open for her.

Garrett laughed as he sped to his side and got in, driving away. "All right, all right, I suppose you humans do have some valuable entertainment."

"Thanks, I guess?" Bella responded.

Garrett started talking about his own experience in the Eighties, but Bella found her eyelids starting to droop.

About two hours later, Bella awoke to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Garrett standing over her. He was the shaking culprit. The next thing she noticed was that the scenery had changed since Caldwell.

Before Bella could ask what the problem was, Garrett was pulling her out of the cab and around her truck.

She rubbed at her eyes because she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real. There was a large camper attached to her truck. What was it doing here? And better yet, how had she slept through it? She must have been tired. "What the hell?"

Garrett let her go, opening the door to the camper and motioning for her to go inside. She walked through the kitchen and small dining room, and noticed a bathroom and a bed with a built in television over it.

She turned to Garrett, slightly beaming. "You got this for me?"

Garrett could have sworn he felt his dead heart stutter at the look in her eyes. "Don't be silly. I figured you didn't want to sleep in the truck again tonight. I needed to feed, so I had to find somewhere to keep you."

Bella nodded at his answer, but she couldn't help feeling there was more to it.

She continued to look around, opening the fridge, shocked to find it stocked. Looking at him with her eyebrows raised, Bella waited for an explanation.

"I went to a camping store in town to purchase a tent, since I had promised you a camping trip after all. However, the woman who was helping with my purchase pointed out that February is a bit too cold for a human to be sleeping in a tent. I asked her to help me select something more suitable. So you have her to thank for all of the amenities."

Bella lay on the bed to test it out and smiled her approval. "A human and a vampire on a camping trip, who would have thought?"

Garrett smiled in response. It was definitely the last thing he'd expected.

Humans were peculiar, but this girl was like none he had ever met. She sat in a small camper with a vampire, without any signs of fear.

"Sure as hell not me. Aren't you afraid that I'll drain your blood while you're sleeping?" Garrett asked with raised brows.

Bella laughed, because in all honesty she wasn't.

Garrett didn't really give her a chance to respond as he used the opportunity to question her. "So, how did you find your way into the vampire world anyway? I can't figure out what a little thing like you was doing hanging around the Cullens."

Bella propped herself up onto her elbow. "Obviously, neither could they." She wasn't sure she really wanted to discuss it. She was moving on, and she still didn't want to hash out all the details. "I think _you _still owe _me_ an explanation. You said you owed Carlisle a favour?"

Garrett noticed her attempt at a distraction, but let it drop for now.

"Are you familiar with the Revolutionary War?" Garrett asked. Bella nodded her answer. "Well, I was a soldier in the War, fighting for our freedom from Great Britain. That's when I was changed."

Bella nodded again, trying to picture Garrett in a uniform, with long hair tied to the back as she had seen in the movies. It made her smile.

"The latter 1700s were an exciting time in human history," Garrett continued. "It was a period when countries were seeking independence, democracy, freedom. It wasn't just humans, either. Vampires are ruled by other vampires, just as humans are ruled by governments and royalty. They're called the Volturi."

Bella was sure she had heard the name before but was unable to place it.

"The Volturi rule our world, enacting their wrath on those that go against their laws. This was the case in the 1700s as it was long before it. There had been others in Romania and Egypt, but the Volturi overtook them and were largely unchallenged. With the revolutionary spirit in the air however, vampires caught the fever too.

"I was recruited early on by an American group seeking to gain vampire control of the continent. I was an easy choice, as I had spent many of my human years fighting for America's freedom in one way or another. Many of those changed in this time were recruited this way. We were trained to fight those who supported the Volturi.

"I spent my newborn years fighting another war, vampire versus vampire. We were much less successful than America was against Great Britain. We never made it very far. The Volturi came, put a stop to it, and executed everyone involved. Carlisle and I had become acquainted as he tried to talk both sides out of a fight. He stuck up for me and convinced them to spare my life. Luckily, Carlisle saw some potential in me. He had a history with the Volturi, and they listened to him."

Bella realized where she had heard of the Volturi before. She remembered the painting in Carlisle's study. A smile crept on to her face. Though she was still bitter at Carlisle and the rest of the family for leaving without any goodbye, she found herself thanking him for his foresight. "I think he was right."

Garrett would've blushed if he could have. Those five simple words from a human's mouth made him feel something he couldn't understand. "Well, I don't know if he would say so now. It's not like I ended up choosing the same lifestyle as him."

This much was obvious by his crimson eyes. Bella thought this as good a moment as any to ask. "Speaking of food…you control yourself really well. How can you be around me? Aren't you tempted?"

Garrett laughed. "You sure _do _think highly of yourself, don't you? While you do smell good, I am more in control than that. I keep myself well fed. Do you eat every piece of food you see? No, you would likely explode or die from over-feeding."

Bella was shocked. It seemed so simple. She had never thought of it that way. The Cullen's made it seem so clear cut. Humans were food and hard to resist.

"So, who do you eat?" Bella asked.

Garrett looked up at the curious creature with a smirk. "It depends. I respect Carlisle's right to his lifestyle, and I've even fed on animals at times. I also respect our right to feed on humans. If I can help it, I choose humans who are close to death or already bleeding. I try to respect their right to life. I also help myself to donor blood." Bella looked up from where she now lay on her pillow, her brows raised. "You've never considered that vampires had a hand in the creation of blood banks?"

Bella never had, but it did make sense. She didn't give it all that much thought though, as sleep began to overtake her again. "Oh, you're just a big softy."

Garrett was taken aback. "I'm what? You do realise I have hunted humans in cold blood. I'm a vampire."

Bella nodded as she curled into herself. "I like how you are, what you are. You don't pretend."

Garrett looked at the sleeping girl. She was doing something to him that he couldn't explain. He gave her one last look as he left the camper, shutting the door tightly. They were on the edge of a national park where there would be no human traffic, and she was sure to be safe from animals with his scent around her.

He needed to feed.

It was a few hours later when Garrett made his way back through the park towards where he had left the girl in her slumber. He was still quite a distance away, running at what he considered a slow, relaxing pace. He was satiated and decided to take his time heading back. The girl would likely be asleep for a few hours longer, until the sun came up.

When he was a few miles away, he smelled something that caused him to stop in his tracks. He sniffed at the air and found himself baring his teeth before he could even consider what he had found. Just like that, he was off at full speed.

Its trail was recent and distinct - and heading right towards the girl. A vampire.


	7. Woke up New

**A/N: Hello folks. Sorry I missed last week's update. I was out of town. Anyway, on to the chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you lovely reviewers. And thank you Voluptuous Vamp and Remylebeauishot for acting as betas.**

Garrett was running through the woods, his dirty blond hair falling into his eyes. He ran faster than he could ever remember running before, and he had an excellent memory.

He had felt the intensity of battle many times before, both as a human and as a vampire. He may have preferred to fight, but he had been forced to run for his life numerous times. This immediacy was completely new to him.

There was a force pulling him that would never allow him to stop, even if he had the ability to get tired.

With all his vampire senses, he had the ability to process a lot at once. Nonetheless, he couldn't break his focus. Since the second he sensed her danger, his mind had not left Bella.

Until that point he wasn't sure he'd even used her name. His mind usually referred to her as the girl, or the human. At that moment, however, it was like a broken record in his head. It set the timing of his feet. Bella- Bella, Bella-Bella, Bella-Bella.

He still had a fair distance to cover, but he was making good time and the trail was still very fresh. He would make it. He had to make it.

Momentarily, he considered the poor luck she seemed to have. It was almost as if she attracted vampires.

As he ran, he couldn't help but remember the last time she faced one down.

_Running through the forests of Washington, Garrett smiled. He liked the area because he always loved the rain and there seemed to be a lot of it here. It had been many years since he'd been up to this area of the country though._

_He never had any routes planned. He just let his feet lead him where they may. And today they wanted to be here._

_Fresh from a feed, he was just enjoying the run and the feel of the air as it sped past him. _

_A vampire's scent caught his attention, and pulled Garrett to a stop. He could also smell a human, but the trail was a bit older. His feet pulled him toward the trail, even before realized he was following it._

_He was interested, but he also wasn't stupid enough to interrupt a feeding._

Garrett shook his head at the memory. He continued to run and tried to focus on the path in front of him. Images of that day continued to flood his mind, however.

_He followed the trail, just to see what was happening. A curious creature, he always found himself interested when he came across another vampire. There was more to it this time though; he just didn't want to admit it._

_The conversation started to become audible. _

"_Bella, how nice to see you." _

_So the vampire and the human knew each other. How odd._

_After a pause, a female voice responded. "How nice to see you too, Laurent. I know the Cullens, especially Carlisle, will be happy that you have come to visit us."_

_Carlisle's pet? How strange. Carlisle didn't seem the type. His interest was definitely piqued._

_He also found himself drawn to the woman's voice; it was lovely. Even as it wavered slightly, it rang melodically in his ears._

Thinking of her voice and all the times she used it to argue with him made his feet move even faster.

_Garrett tried to convince himself to walk away, and he even succeeded for a while. It wasn't his place to intervene. Besides, they seemed to know each other._

_Nonetheless, he couldn't stop thinking about her voice._

_He wanted to turn back. It would be rude not to. Carlisle Cullen deserved his thanks, and it seemed the girl was with him._

_So Garrett approached the voices again, and noticed a definite change in tone of the conversation. "The Cullens will avenge me. They love me, and they won't forget this. You will regret this." She sounded angry and upset, but not really scared. How could a human facing a vampire not be scared?_

_This seemed like the perfect opportunity to repay his debt. _

_And even as he attacked the other vampire, his eyes caught sight of her. She was beautiful, but that's not the only thing that caught his attention. _

_She was obviously injured, but she tried to look big and threatening. Those brown eyes caught his, and he saw a gleam of hope in them._

Was she standing her ground and putting on a brave front with this new vampire?

He knew he had to get there.

As he made his way, he continued to think about the way she went on to stand toe-to-toe with wolves on his behalf.

The way she, even as a human, challenged him.

The way she changed his solitary lifestyle and made a place for herself.

It had only been two and a half weeks since that day in the clearing, but everything was already different. He couldn't remember what things were like before she came along.

He didn't understand any of it. He didn't even comprehend the route his mind was taking. All he knew was that everything rested on him getting there, and fast.

Garrett stopped dead in his tracks as another vampire's scent assaulted his senses.

Two vampires.

He wasn't far from Bella but the scents of the vampires crossed and both led away from the trailer.

A good fight was something Garrett was used to. Normally his course of action would be to seek out these vampires, but instead he found himself running straight towards where he left Bella in the trailer.

He knew something was strange. Why would they come this far just to turn around? It didn't make sense. He could only hope that maybe they didn't get close enough to smell Bella.

He didn't have to run much longer, though, because they decided to find him. It looked like he was going to get a fight after all. It was two-on-one, but he could handle it.

Footsteps approached him from behind. They were not as stealthy as most vampires, though. Garrett turned before the girl could come close to reaching him. A blonde vampire stood in front of him, red eyes glowing. She was a young thing.

She made a move to approach him, and that was all the motivation Garrett needed. Before he could touch her, though, another one was on his back. She was slightly stealthier, but Garrett had still heard her coming.

He spun around quickly so that he could be face-to-face with his assailant. She was strong; her feminine hands held tight around his torso, and he was unable to break her hold. Newborn strength.

He brought his teeth down into the flesh on her arm, eliciting a twisted scream from the girl behind him. She immediately let go to nurse her wound.

As she did so, the blond vampire decided to finally make her move. She charged towards Garrett, but as she reached out, he dodged and grabbed hold of her legs. In one swift motion, she was on the ground, and Garrett was on top of her.

Not wanting to find out if she was also a newborn and could therefore throw him off, he reached down and twisted her head cleanly off.

The fight was one-on-one.

The other female vampire, a slightly taller brunette, was ready to fight again. Her shock was over, and she was angry. Physically, she was older than the blond, but still so young.

She ran right at him and Garrett dodged her arms. Instead of coming up with an offensive strategy, though, she just continued to charge.

This was going to be easier than he thought. He grabbed her by the arm and jumped behind her, twisting. The sound of tearing metal filled the air as the girl reached up for her arm. The rest was simple. Her head was twisted off in a matter of a second.

Garrett kneeled down and began to tear the bodies into pieces, when he heard a loud scream. He felt his dead heart drop into his stomach. He stopped what he was doing and left the pieces to be burned later.

In a heartbeat, Garrett was running towards the trailer. He was angry that he let himself get distracted. He didn't consider there could be more vampires.

As he got closer to the trailer, he heard a male voice. "Well you do smell delectable, don't you? Such a shame."

Bella's voice responded. "He'll be back. You'll see."

Garrett felt his dead heart jump at her voice. She was still alive. And she was putting up a fight. Of course she was. Good girl.

Garrett swung open the trailer door and saw a male vampire hovered over Bella on the bed. He didn't even flinch at Garrett's entrance. He was too focused on Bella.

Immediately he ripped the vampire off of her, tossing him out the open door.

The vampire, a teenage male with long red hair, put up a slightly better fight than the girls. He was back on his feet right away, the two vampires circling each other.

Each made a few moves, all dodged by the other. Garrett sidestepped an attack on his chest and spun around and dug his teeth into the male's neck. He was rewarded with a screeching scream.

This vampire was still no match.

As the vampire reached up for his neck, Garrett twisted his head off and onto the ground. In less than a second, both arms followed.

He looked up to the door. He regained his composure and couldn't believe he had acted that way in front of the girl.

Instead of hiding, Bella was in the doorway fiddling with something in her fingers. Matches.

He was amazed at her yet again. Instead of hiding in disgust, she was ready to help finish it off. She knew exactly what to do.

Seeing that she was in control of the fire, he ran back to grab the other pieces. It wasn't far, and he made sure he was really fast.

The fire was just being lit as he returned with the other two vampires.

The last piece was thrown in the fire, and Bella sat down on the grass. Garrett moved to join her but he suddenly found he had to get out of there.

Garrett didn't understand what was going on. This was completely new for him. His problems with technology aside, Garrett's vampire senses allowed him to easily grasp situations.

He was suddenly being confronted by many things, all of which confused him. He felt overwhelmed and clear his head. He just needed to run.

He felt like complete shit for causing this. He had to have brought this on. She was obviously a danger magnet, but they probably smelled his trail and followed it.

The vampires were also confusing him. They seemed to be newborns, based on their strength and fighting style, yet they were organized.

But what he really couldn't get off his mind was Bella. No one had ever made him feel that way before. He didn't even really understand _what_ he was feeling.

He may have been a lone creature as of late, but he had had girlfriends in his human life. There was even a serious one that he probably would have asked to marry him had he not died in the war. Likewise, he had enjoyed the company of vampire women from time to time. This was something completely different though.

He enjoyed the girl's company, and he was constantly surprised by it. However it wasn't until she was in danger that the intensity hit him. He couldn't think of anything else. His entire world rested on her survival.

Once it was over and he could temporarily relax, he couldn't believe his previous thoughts. He was a vampire. A nomad. He didn't need anyone, especially a lowly human, unless of course it was for food.

Garrett shook his head, hopelessly trying to clear it and continued to run. He had to get away from here.


	8. Darlin'

**A/N: Well, unless you're a new reader, you've seen this chapter before. I apologize if I got your hopes up. I sent the next chapter to the betas, and they wouldn't look at that one until I sent them this one. I had previously put it up without first sending it to the betas because I didn't want to make you wait any longer.**

**Anyway, nothing much has changed other than some style and grammar. Chapter 9's already off being edited so look for it soon.**

**Thanks to Immortal's Muse and Arones for acting as betas.**

**As always, I have my playlist in my profile (as well as my Twitter info and story banners). This chapter's namesake comes from **_**Darlin'**_** by Between the Trees. I do not own the song or Twilight. **

Bella was walking aimlessly through the woods trying desperately not to trip-despite her misty eyes.

The comparisons were obvious: the confusion and pain were comparable. The anger was new.

She was angry at herself for letting this happen. How had she allowed herself to be stranded in the woods by a damn vampire? Once wasn't enough?

She was hurt from the fight, her injured foot screaming as she continued to push onward into the forest. Her body ached from the struggle. The majority of the pain came from deep inside her, though. It was the sting of rejection-the ache of abandonment.

Much like last time, she was not confused as to why it happened. It was painfully obvious; vampire meets clingy human, grows interested, but soon realizes what a dangerous burden said human is and leaves. Her confusion instead came from the fact that she was equally-if not more-devastated over this rejection.

It didn't make sense. It hadn't even been three weeks that she'd known Garrett; why did his departure hurt so much? She tried to tell herself it was the weight of Edward and Jacob's respective desertions, and this was just the last straw. Somehow she wasn't completely convinced.

After Garrett ran off without a word, Bella sat waiting for all the pieces to burn. He must have needed to feed after the fight or check the area to make sure it was secure.

As she sat watching the last ashes float into the air, however, Bella could no longer fool herself. In the trailer, the vampire said he had to take her alive. He wanted her for himself, but couldn't have her. It was so similar to what Laurent had said. It could only mean one thing.

No wonder Garrett had run off. Danger followed her like it was her own shadow.

It was at this realization that she began her confused, hurt, and angry descent into the woods. She couldn't let herself curl up on the ground this time; she may never get up.

So now Bella found herself walking, or rather hobbling, through the trees. These past few weeks she had been happy. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't let the hole in her chest rip open again. This time it would likely swallow her whole.

Her feet were fueled by her emotions alone as she found herself exhausted and overwhelmed.

The shuffling of the woods in front of her threw Bella off her path. A deer bolted, running seemingly for its life. She jumped backwards with a small scream, but followed it with a sigh of relief. It must have just been startled by her approach.

Her relief was quickly cut short as she caught a glimpse what really frightened the deer: pale, shimmering skin in the early morning light. She didn't even allow her eyes time to adjust before she took off in the opposite direction.

Running was futile, but driven by fear, she did her best. Before she made it very far, two arms grabbed her tightly from behind, holding her in place.

"Let me go! I've had about enough of your kind, and I'm not going to put up—".

Bella was cut off before she could finish her angry declaration. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's just me."

Garrett was holding her, and she wasn't in danger. After a moment of relief, Bella remembered why she was here and started flailing again. "Let me go!"

Garrett willingly obliged, and she continued to walk away. Though he had returned, it was too late. She didn't want to hear it.

He didn't fight her, instead followed behind her as she had when begging him to come on the journey. "I'm sorry I left. I just had to get my head cleared."

Bella continued walking without so much as a word.

Garrett followed in step. "I'm not used to this. I didn't understand."

Without turning, Bella responded without giving away any emotion. "For such a smart creature, there's sure a lot that you don't understand."

"You're right, but I'm here." And he had been there. Unbeknown to Bella, he never really went far. His feet wouldn't allow it. He was far enough away to clear his head, but close enough to hear the moment she stood up.

"Well, obviously you're here. Unless, of course, I'm imagining this, and vampires really don't exist. Dare to dream." She really wasn't relenting.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you wish it." He couldn't leave, even if it was what she wanted. Not when she was in danger. Hell, probably not even when she was safe.

Where were all his snappy comebacks now? Bella didn't care. She wasn't turning around. She sped up her walk, and in the process, caught her boot on a tree root. Garrett was in front of her, steadying her arms before she could even stumble. "Bella, please."

Her big, brown eyes looked up and caught his red ones. In that moment, she broke under the weight of everything. The last year. Being thrust into the supernatural world. The Cullens leaving. The loss of her two best friends. All the danger she had faced. All the pain. And finally, losing Garrett, and being truly alone.

The tears started flowing before she managed to get her hands up to hide them.

Garrett stood shocked by the unexpected change of her emotions. But within a second, he had his arms around her, falling to the ground and pulling her into his lap. He held her close to his chest as if he were safeguarding treasure. Bella was reminded of when he carried her away from the wolves like a prized possession, but not a breakable one high on a shelf as she was used to being thought of.

She didn't tense at the proximity, but instead melted right into him. Bella let him hold her with the ease she always hoped Edward could. Wrapped up in a human-drinker's arms, she was enveloped in safety, lost herself in the moment, and sobbed.

Garrett couldn't say if this was only for her benefit. He seemed to let himself go a little as well, revelling in another's comfort. He hoped he wasn't squeezing too hard. While he had carried the girl before, he hadn't hugged a human since he was one himself.

The two sat unmoving for what seemed like forever and an instant all at once. The morning had turned gloomy and the only light was the embers of the dying fire; the only smells were Bella's salty tears and the stench of vampire ash in the air.

Finally Bella looked up at him, eyes full of resolve. "I think we should probably talk."

Bella sat in the trailer wrapped in a blanket; Garrett stood in the kitchen area next to the bed. "I know you don't need comfort, but can you at least sit down. Your hovering is making me nervous."

"My apologies, doll face. How inconsiderate of me." Bella rolled her eyes at Garrett's response. They were both happy to see that they had regained some of their easy banter.

Garrett moved to sit at the end of the bench where humans would eat. He faced Bella, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap as if he was waiting for story time. "So are you going to leave me in suspense forever?"

Bella inhaled quickly and blurted out, "There's a vampire after me."

Garrett cocked his head and found himself grinning. "Another one? Is your blood laced with tobacco? Maybe the secret fountain of youth?"

Bella didn't respond with a witty comment of her own. Instead, she used her resolve to continue the story. "Her name's Victoria. I am responsible for the death of her mate."

Garrett found himself smirking. He knew the death of a vampire's mate was nothing to scoff at, but he couldn't help himself. "You expect me to believe that a little bit like you is responsible for the death of a vampire?"

Even as he said it, Bella could see the understanding on his face. Based on what he knew about her, she was definitely capable of it.

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it before."

He noticed her idly fiddling with her wrist as she spoke. "And now she wants her rev—".

Bella was interrupted as Garrett was on his feet, hastily grabbing her wrist, not bothering to be gentle.

Bella could hear a low growl emanating from his chest and noticed the fire burning in his already crimson eyes. She sat up straight, losing the blanket as she did. "What is it? Is it her? More vampires?"

He didn't acknowledge her questions. "Who did this to you?" His voice was laced with anger.

"Excuse me?" Bella was truly confused until she saw his eyes bearing into her wrist.

"Tell me who did this to you!" Garrett Demanded.

Bella had not heard Garrett sound this angry, not even when he faced down vampires or wolves. She knew she should be scared, but she couldn't find it in herself. It also wasn't wise to provoke an angry lion. She put a calming hand on top of the one on her wrist. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just relax. I'm fine. Maybe you should sit back down." He did as she asked, but without the show this time.

"I'm just going to start at the beginning, and just try to let me get through this. I haven't really talked about it."

Garrett nodded his understanding as he sat stiffly on the bench.

"Well, it all started when I moved to Forks to live with my dad."

Garrett nodded, recalling the story.

Bella continued. "Not long after, I met a boy. His name was Edward Cullen." Bella noticed that there was no hesitation at saying his name aloud anymore.

Garrett clenched his teeth tightly. He would kill him if he had laid his teeth on her- Carlisle's boy or not. Again, he shocked himself by his reaction. He never appreciated men who used their force on females. Yeah, that was it.

"He was different, but I didn't really know what it was. I was drawn to him, but he acted really strangely towards me,—like I made him angry. And soon after, he disappeared. It turns out he wanted to kill me and had to get away. You know of the Cullens' diet, but I was his singer and all."

Garrett didn't realize he'd made any audible noise at the word "singer", but Bella had stopped and stared. "My apologies. Please continue."

Bella wrung her fingers but continued. "Well, he saved me from runaway vans and men who wanted to take advantage of me. And after hearing some legends from the wolf tribe, I eventually figured out his secret.

"One day while I was hanging out with his family, we were visited by three vampires travelling the area." No wonder she wasn't scared to be around him. She spent time with a whole family of vampires.

"James, one of the three, was a hunter and thought I would be worth the chase after Edward acted so possessive of me. So, we went on the run. He pretended to have my mother, so I agreed to meet him at a ballet studio."

Garrett didn't have time to dwell on her absurdity, always standing up to vampires.

"And he bit me." Bella started to rub her thumb against her wrist over the scar of her former life.

Garrett studied the motion. "But how? You're human? I can hear your heart beat and smell your blood." He was still angry, but more reasonable now.

"Edward didn't want me to be a vampire. He believed in my soul- or some shit. At least, that's what he said at the time. So, he sucked out the venom."

"Amazing. I didn't even know that was possible." The curious creature that he was, Garrett was bewildered by her story.

Bella wasn't quite done yet, "But the Cullens killed James. We didn't know Victoria was his mate. So, I guess she sent Laurent to check on me for her, but you stopped that."

Bella gave Garrett a small smile, which he returned.

Their first meeting made a lot more sense now, but there was still a lot that he didn't understand. "How could the Cullens be so irresponsible to leave you alone in all of this? They brought you into our world. That is not the Carlisle I know." He respected the man and couldn't imagine him doing this. He wondered if something had happened to him in the fight. He hoped not. He was a good man.

"Well, we didn't know there was any danger. At least, as far as I know."

Garrett wasn't convinced. Even without this Victoria, the girl still seemed to attract danger.

"On my birthday last year, they threw a party for me, and when I was opening a present, I got a paper cut. Another Cullen attacked me. Between that and Edward wanting to kill me, you can understand why I think all vampires have poor control. Anyway, this made Edward realize how hard it was having me around. He took me into the woods where I couldn't follow him out and told me he didn't want me anymore. So, they all left."

Garrett was filled with understanding. He had just left her alone in the woods—no wonder she was so upset. She probably thought he was doing the same thing. He was about to tell her how he didn't see her as a danger or a burden, and how he was once again in her debt until she forgave him. But she jumped up off the bed before he had the chance. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. "

She seemed frantic as she started to pace the trailer. Garrett stood up as well.

"I can't believe I brought you into all of this without telling you. I can't believe I was that selfish."

She started gathering the few things she had laying around. "I'll go and let you get back to your life. You won't have to deal with me anymore."

Garrett placed his hands on either side of her arms, halting her movements, but her voice continued. "Thank you for everything, but you don't have to worry about it anymore and—".

Finally, Garrett was able to interrupt her. "Shut up already."

"But—".

Before Bella could continue, Garrett lowered his head and forcefully placed his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise, but immediately forgot her mission to leave. The kiss was more intense than any of those she had with Edward. Garrett wasn't afraid of breaking her as he continued to grip her arms tightly and press his lips against her soft ones.

She didn't really have much time to respond before it was over. He had succeeded in silencing her worry and showing her that he didn't want her to go.

He let go of her arms. "I meant what I said, cupcake. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He hesitated for a moment. "Unless, of course, that's what you really want. You did say you had enough of my kind, after all."

Bella thought it over. She could easily walk away and cut her ties now. He had walked away easily enough. What if he decided to do it again?

Who was she kidding? Of course she couldn't do that.

Garrett was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Bella snickered. "Well, I guess you would be pretty lost without me."

Garrett shook his head. "Good Lord, what have I gotten myself into?"


	9. Love Remains the Same

**A/N: Hi guys. Here's chapter 9. So I've been out of town for the last bit, but here it is. It's short, but I wanted to give you what I had.**

**If you've already seen this chapter, my computer spazzed and didn't save so I accidently posted an earlier edit. Sorry about that.**

**Thanks to Jcat5507 and Twilightmom505 for serving as betas and for all of you who came back for this chapter.**

Bella tapped her fingers idly on the inside of the car door. It was an unseasonably warm day, and she almost decided to put the window down so that she could feel the wind in her hair. "Yeah, yeah," she spoke into the phone that the other hand was holding up to her ear.

"Yeah, we headed into Missouri last night." She continued to hold the phone up to her ear but didn't speak for a few moments. Garrett wondered about her hesitation but didn't make any movement to show it. He knew that she was well aware that he could hear every word coming through the phone, but it didn't mean he had to act as so.

Finally she spoke again with some hesitation in her voice. "How's Jake?"

"That's good … No. No, Dad. No, I don't want to talk to him. I said no!" Bella exhaled slowly as she tried to regain her composure. It wasn't Charlie's fault. He hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry. Just give me some time, all right?" She knew he wouldn't push it.

She decided to try to lighten the conversation a bit. "You're eating, right?"

"And not just at the diner every night, right?"

"Oh, the Clearwaters. That's good. I'm glad." Bella was glad to hear that her father was getting out and spending some time with other people in her absence.

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you soon." Bella clicked the phone shut and tossed it lightly into the cup holder, turning her head back towards the trees whooshing past her through the window.

It was too fast for her to make out any details, but she wondered if life in the forest was stirring. Though it was still winter, the warm weather was bound to bring out the hibernating life. It sure had her feeling a bit antsy and wanting to get out.

That wasn't the only thing getting her a bit antsy, if she was being honest. The silence in the truck threatened to smother her where she sat. The same silence that blanketed the car when she put down the phone was the same silence that had been all too present lately. Three weeks of silence with her trying to force conversations with an absent Garrett. Physically he was present, but his mind was somewhere else.

Three weeks since their kiss. That amazing, heated, passionate kiss: the best first kiss two people—well a person and a vampire— ever had. But there had been nothing since then.

They had not spoken a word about that night. On the outside, it seemed that Garrett had gone into soldier mode, focused only on the threat Victoria posed.

They continued their tour of the country without a discernible path. Garrett couldn't believe he was again running. Until he was certain he could have the upper hand and protect the girl, it was what he had to do.

Bella knew he was focused on Victoria, but a little part of her wondered if there was any more to it than that. Did he regret that kiss? Had it made things awkward between them? She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a voice. Looking away from the window and towards Garrett, she questioned him, "What was that?"

Garrett restated himself. "Your father sounds well."

"Yeah, I guess." Bella continued the small talk but not much more than that.

"It sounds like he's been spending a lot of time with this Sue Clearwater woman."

If she hadn't have been so angry by Garrett's statement, Bella would have rolled her eyes. "Why are you so fucking interested all of a sudden?" Even Bella was surprised by the harshness in her voice.

"I'm sorry?" Garrett wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"You have barely said a word worth anything to me the last three weeks, and now you want to talk about other people's relationships?!" Bella was slightly fuming.

Garrett pulled the truck over onto the shoulder gently before putting it in park and turning to look at Bella. "I'm sorry, dollface, I—"

"No, just don't." He didn't get to pretend like nothing was wrong. Bella let out a noise that was a cross between an aggravated growl and a sigh. "Can I just get out of here for a second? I need to clear my head."

She didn't wait for an answer. She stepped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. The breeze felt nice as she walked towards a park up the road. Getting out of the truck really did help though, she already felt a little silly about her outburst.

She sat on a swing, swinging lightly, dragging her feet in the sand underneath. The park was mostly quiet, other than a few teenagers a few swings down. One boy was pumping on the swing, racing a girl who was being pushed. Bella smiled. They were probably skipping school to enjoy the weather.

She was less angry, but dropped her smile nonetheless, when Garrett came and sat in the swing next to her. It sank down at his weight but held. Though it was nice out, it was slightly overcast enough where Garrett didn't have to hide himself.

Garrett looked at the boy down the row and imitated his movements. He placed his legs out in front of him and then bent his knees back as he returned. In two strides, he had surpassed the others. After another motion, he noticed everyone was staring at him, and the set was shaking in and out of the ground. Bella's eyes were wide and trying to tell him something. He ceased his movements and let himself drift to a slow stop.

The teenagers got up and moved on, not sure what to make of the man on the swings. He couldn't say he wasn't happy to have the privacy.

Now that the others had left, Bella went back to looking at her feet in the sand.

Bella hadn't even realized Garrett had moved until she felt herself swinging high into the air. Garrett mimicked what he saw the other people doing and eased his force.

"Do you miss him?" He asked as he pushed.

"Who?"

"Your father," Garrett replied.

Bella did miss him. She had resumed conversations with him about two weeks ago. His constant messages and threats to track her down convinced her to do so. That was the last thing they needed: cops on the trail.

Charlie wasn't happy that she had just up and left, but he could hear she was happy, and he knew dragging her back wouldn't do him any favours. This way, he at least felt somewhat included as she gave him daily updates.

"Yeah, but like you said, he's doing well. But, you know, I've been thinking. Maybe I should go back."

Garrett stopped her swing abruptly. The motion caused her stomach to drop. She felt cold over her hands and looked up to see his hands surrounding hers on the chains.

"Is that what you want?" He knew it wasn't what he wanted, but if she did, he'd make it work.

Bella sighed. "No. I just wasn't sure if that was what you wanted."

Garrett was in front of her, though he still placed his hands over hers. "I'm sorry if I have seemed distant these past few weeks, cupcake. You're right though. I was just making sure you were safe. I went into my old soldier mode, as you say, and I neglected other things. Will you forgive me?" Garrett wasn't used to begging for forgiveness.

Bella stood from the swing. Garrett was worried that she was going to walk away again, but instead she stood onto her toes and placed her lips on his. The first kiss had been heated and passionate, but this one was reassuring and comforting. "I think I can manage that."

**So I know it may not be what you were hoping for, but this fluff chapter needed to happen before we move head first into more storyline. **

**Chapter title comes from Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale. The lyrics are pretty fitting for the chapter, even if the title may be a bit misleading.**


	10. The Night Will Go as Follows

**A/N: Hi all. Thanks for all your lovely reviews last chapter. I know it wasn't quite what you were hoping for, but it needed to be done. Anyway, we're getting into it. Here we go.**

Legs stretched and spirits raised, Bella was in the driver's seat of the truck.

Garrett liked how relaxed she seemed behind the wheel. "Well, doll face, it looks like you're all healed up. I guess you won't be needing your chauffeur anymore."

Bella smirked. "I guess you're right." She pulled into the parking lot of a bar and grill. "Get out."

Garrett looked at her genuinely shocked. "Wow, couldn't waste a minute, could you, you vampire-using, man eater?"

"Relax, Mr. drama queen." Bella turned the keys off. "Food time for the human."

As if echoing her point, a loud rumble came from her stomach.

"All right, all right. Wouldn't want you to start gnawing on my leg." Garrett jumped out of the truck and moved to hold open the restaurant door.

"Yeah, I'm obviously the one we need to worry about eating the other."

The restaurant was dimly lit. Everything was made of wood: the tables, the chairs, the bar. The other half of the room held a section of pool tables, speakers, and a dance floor. It was the type of place that served families during the day but attracted college kids at night.

Bella and Garrett picked a spot near the back and took a look at the menus. Bella noticed a waitress heading their way. The waitress's eyes were locked on Garrett, and Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Garrett seemed oblivious and confused by her gesture.

"Same shit, different vamp," Bella responded to his unanswered question.

Garrett rose his eyebrows, but she just shook her head with a slight smile.

The waitress was tall and thin, with blonde hair in a sleek ponytail. She was wearing all black, just like the other employees. Placing her hands on the table in front of Garrett, she smiled and greeted him, "Well, hi there. What can I get for you?"

Garrett looked right through the girl in front of him to the slightly annoyed one behind her. "What are you getting, Bella?"

The girl reluctantly turned to Bella, but didn't say anything.

Bella didn't wait any longer for her to pay attention. "I'll have the steak special, medium-well, and a coke, please."

The waitress turned right back to Garrett. "And what about you, handsome?"

Seeing the look on Bella's face, Garrett couldn't help but come up with a plan. "I'll have the same. Extra-rare, please. Dripping, if possible."

The waitress remained hooked on his words, oblivious to the humour. "Anything to drink?"

"Bloody Mary. Extra bloody. Thanks."

The waitress left and Bella shook her head. "You're insatiable."

"Oh come on, cranky pants. I was just trying to make you smile."

The waitress returned quickly with their drinks but left with a pout when Garrett didn't pay her any attention.

"What a waste of food. You do know there are starving people in Africa, don't you?" Bella asked, picking the conversation back up.

"Well there's a starving vampire right in front of you," Garrett said with a wink. Bella looked at him disbelievingly as he continued. "I could go take care of some of those starving people. Make it so there is less competition."

"You're terrible. I can't believe I even know you."

Garrett smirked. "Oh, you know you like it. Don't pretend like you don't."

Bella shook her head but she couldn't say that he was wrong. As much as she would have thought otherwise, the idea of Garrett being a human drinker didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would. "You wouldn't anyway. You're too much of a big softy."

Garrett didn't like being thought of as weak, but she was right. He may be a cocky vampire who enjoyed a challenge, but he much preferred a skilled chase over a needless slaughter. He wasn't about to let the comment go though. "You really should learn to watch your mouth or I may have to prove you wrong. Besides, who are you to talk? You'd be drinking bambi if you were me."

Bella scrunched her nose slightly at his comment. "I can't say for sure, but I just don't think I'm going to be able to kill a person." Bella caught what she said and immediately blushed. She felt her heart quicken a little as embarrassment spread across her. "I mean hypothetically, when I used to think that I was going to..." But she trailed off.

The tense of Bella's statement didn't elude Garrett. He knew better than to tease her about this one though. His mind began to wonder. She once thought she was going to be a vampire one day. But what now.

The conversation slowed to more neutral topics and soon their food had arrived.

Bella cut into her steak and took a bite. "Mmm."

Garrett watched her rather intently. "There's something erotic about watching a girl chew into a piece of flesh."

Bella dropped her fork onto her plate. "And there goes my appetite."

"Not mine."

"You sure are back to your old, cocky self, aren't you?"

Garrett just grinned and took a bite out of his own steak. He swallowed it with a big gulp.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she leaned towards him, even though he would have heard anyway.

"You just hassled me about the starving kids. I didn't want to listen to it anymore. And besides, it's not half bad. The blood kind of masks the rotten taste."

He went to take another bite and she reached out to stop him. "Forget it. You can make a donation instead or something."

He looked like he was about to fight her when he suddenly raised his napkin and coughed as if there were a fur ball trapped in his throat.

"Maybe you're right."

Bella cleared her throat. "Excuse me, what was that you just said?"

"Don't get used to hearing that, sweetheart."

As they finished their meal, the place started to pick up slightly. Bella excused herself to make a trip to the bathroom.

She came back to see two beers sitting on the table. She looked at Garrett skeptically. "Looks like you're planning on having some fun."

He laughed. "All for show. At least this one." He slid the other across the table. "This one's yours."

Bella didn't say anything.

"Come on. Relax a little. Have some fun."

Bella took a sip. "Fine, but then you have to tell me some more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your human life."

Garrett tried to tell her what he could. "I don't remember a whole lot. I lived somewhere in New England. My most vivid memories are of fighting in the War for Independence. I told you that's where I was turned. The last thing I remember is going on a mission with a small group of soldiers. I can't remember who exactly was with me. It was supposed to be a simple day though. No one was in danger, just doing some reconnaissance. But we were ambushed. I must have gotten hit, because I was knocked out cold."

Bella continued to nurse her beer, interested in hearing more about him. "And then you were changed? What was that like?"

Garrett looked contemplative. "Well, to be honest, I thought I was dead. Well, I guess I am. But you know what I mean. Everything hurt, burned. I thought I was in hell. I remember not being sure what I did to deserve it. Maybe the War, but I knew it was justified. All's fair in love and war, after all. Yet I couldn't escape the burning. It rushed through me; I don't know for how long. But I guess you know what that feels like." Garrett noticed Bella playing with her wrist at the mention of the burn.

"What did you do then?" Bella was curious, and she liked how he didn't hold back when he told her things.

"Well, at first I guess I took over where my makers had been. There were casualties everywhere because of the War. It was easy to feed. There was no hunting involved. I found it all rather boring."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"And you know the rest. Carlisle seeing something in me. Him saving me from the Volturi. My paying back my debt to him and ending up on this endless journey."

Garrett noticed that Bella's glass was empty, and he switched them. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"And what's in your future, Mr. Freedom Seeker?"

"Well, that has yet to be seen, hasn't it?" Garrett picked up her beer and held out his hand. "But for now, I think I'm going to school you in pool."

Bella laughed. "Oh you think so? We'll see about that."

They headed over and picked their cues and Garrett lined up the balls and broke. Garrett decided to play it cool, but he was very curious. "The question is, my dear, what does your future hold? Are you going to be an outlaw forever?"

Garrett didn't really want to bring it up. He didn't want to think about her leaving. But he had to know.

Bella lined up her shot. "Well, first I'm going to kick your ass." She sank the ball she was aiming for.

She realized he was serious and decided to continue. She wasn't about to repeat her earlier mistake though. "Honestly, I don't know. I miss Charlie. And I guess I have to finish school sometime. But it's just not what I want. I'm happy right now. Isn't that enough?"

Garrett nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

A few games and a handful of beers later, Bella was dragging Garrett by his shirt. "Come on. I know all vampires can dance."

Garrett placed his hand over her mouth. "Maybe you'd like to keep it down a bit, sweet cheeks."

"Oops." Bella giggled. "Please." She gave him big puppy eyes.

"All right, but you should know I'm not really a dancer."

"Me neither. Normally I hate dancing." She was giggling.

He couldn't deny that he liked the idea of her body against his. But he could see her swaying a bit. The waitress came by, and he decided to ask her to settle up.

They went to the bar to get change. Garrett watched as Bella had her arms up and swayed to the music.

Bella saw Garrett turn towards the waitress as she felt someone right behind her dancing. It was getting a little crowded so she didn't think much of it at first. But when she felt hands on her hips, she pulled away to get off the dance floor.

The hands on her hips tightened though. She tried to pry the fingers off, but she was just pressed tighter into someone. She felt breath on the back of her neck and she managed to turn around. "Get your hands off me!"

She finally got a look at the guy. He wasn't terrible looking, tall with brown shaggy hair. He was obviously pretty intoxicated though.

"Relax, baby," he said with a slur.

Bella had her hand on his chest, unsuccessfully trying to push him away. As the arms around her tightened, Bella heard a terrifying growl behind her. The loud music kept most of the dancers around them from hearing, but a handful turned at the frightening noise, including Bella and the guy wrapped around her.

Garrett took a deep breath before speaking. "I believe the lady asked you to step away."

The guy did as he was told, but only so that he could step closer to Garrett. He was a bit slouched in his drunken state, but he still had a few inches on Garrett. Nonetheless, the fire in Garrett's eyes made him seem seven feet tall. No one was backing down though.

"Why don't you mind your business asshole." The guy said as others starting turning, anticipating a fight.

"You're both very smart and very dumb," Garrett replied. "She is my business. And I am very much an asshole, as you will soon find out if you don't remove yourself."

The guy began to laugh as he put an arm around Bella and tried to pull her away. "Let's get out of here."

Garrett placed a very stern hand on the guy's shoulder as he walked away. "I warned you."

Bella looked to Garrett, worried that he was about to do something stupid.

Garrett's attention was elsewhere though as he easily stepped away from the brown-haired boy's swing. The guy immediately fell onto the ground as Garrett crouched next to him, letting his red eyes shine. "You will not get up until we are gone. You will not follow us. You will go home and thank whatever God it is you pray to that I have spared you your life."

Bella didn't hear the conversation but she noticed the fear in the guy's eyes.

Garrett grabbed Bella's hand and walked her out of the building and to the truck. He opened the door and put her inside before going to his side. He slammed the door and peeled away without a word. Bella looked at him and noticed a look on his face that she couldn't quite place. It was tight, without any trace of humour.

"Garrett?"

He didn't say a word.

Bella wasn't used to him being quiet. She was getting nervous. "Hey, I'm fine."

They didn't drive very far, just to an isolated area where he parked the truck. This time Bella got out and opened the driver's side door. "Come on. Let's go into the trailer."

Garrett followed behind her wordlessly. He took a seat at the table and placed his head in his hands. Bella kneeled in front of him. "Hey, it's okay. I appreciate you coming to my defence. I was fine-."

Garrett looked up with fire in his eyes. "I could have killed him."

Bella smiled. "I know. It's okay though. He was harmless."

Without another word, Garrett grabbed Bella's face between his hands and kissed her passionately. It was intense and full of need. Bella climbed onto his lap, kissing him back. She ran her tongue between his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. Garrett happily obliged and let his tongue intertwine with hers. Their tongues wound around each other, tasting.

Garrett let himself be pushed down against the bench so she could climb on top of him. After the past few hours, weeks even, they both needed it. Garrett knew he wasn't going to be able to stop himself soon, and as he tasted the beer on Bella's breath he realized he had to.

He stopped their kiss, and Bella looked down at him longingly. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to do this when you're intoxicated." When Bella looked rejected, he continued. "Believe me, we will. But not this way. Besides, we should make sure you're safe first."

From behind them, they heard an exaggerated sigh, and they both turned to see a flash of red. "Oh boo, and here I thought I was going to get dinner _and_ a show."


End file.
